Sentimientos Evidentes
by JessAdri
Summary: VOLVIMOS VOLVIMOS! De vuelta con el cap 9! el pensaba...que todos creen q no tiene sentimientos. Ella ya sabia q debia hacer... solo salio corriendo :, Cuantas cosas pueden ocurrir cuando hay celos, rencor, odio, amistad y amor? DESCUBRANLO!
1. Vacaciones

Hola que tal? somos Jessica y Adriana. Vivimos enVenezuela, somos primas, buenas amigas, fanáticasde Harry Potter yestamos creando juntas este fic sobre nuestras parejas favoritas R/Hr y H/G.En "Sentimientos Evidentes"relatamos lo queocurre entre nuestras queridas parejas y lo que esperamos que ocurra, incluyendo porsupuesto otros personajes que le dan vida a al mundo mágico de J.K Rowling. Les recordamos que todos los personajes aqui presentes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y nosotras los usamos para recrear nuestras ideas sobre los próximos años en Hogwarts. : D y quien no lo haría si es tan divertido! ; )

Esperamos que les guste! dejen sus reviews!...

* * *

Eran las vacaciones de 5 año y faltaban apenas un par de semanas par empezar otro nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como de costumbre los Weasley rescatarían a Harry de casa de los Dursley y esperaban ansiosos ese día. Este año, no pasarían las vacaciones en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place porque la Orden estaba muy ocupada buscando a Voldemort y además la antigua casa de los Black le traía a todos recuerdos de Sirius y sabían que Harry se sentiría un poco mal estando allí pues acababa de perder a su padrino.

Llegó el día en que rescatarían a Harry de Privet Drive. Harry se preguntaba como lo vendrían a buscar esta vez y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el timbre de la casa de sus tíos esa noche y ver al señor Weasley, a los gemelos y a Ron en la puerta. Sin siquiera despedirse de sus tíos (cosa que solo hizo el señor Weasley) llevó su maleta hacia la puerta y se preguntó como se irían ahora, por su mente pasó el autobús noctámbulo, escobas, dragones y muchas otras cosas pero no hallaba la respuesta.

Ehh… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron ustedes aquí?- preguntó

Oye Ronnie no se lo dijiste? – preguntó con sarcasmo Fred

¿Por qué si me dijeron que lo dejara de sorpresa!

Bueno querido hermanito es que suponíamos que se lo ibas a decir- dijo George

¿Es que acaso no confían en mi!

Mmm… NO! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Allí empezó una típica discusión de los gemelos y Ron hasta que intervino el señor Weasley.

Bueno ya chicos suficiente, creo que ya tienen edad para dejar eso. ¿No le van a responder a Harry?

Harry, que solo pensaba en más formas irreales de irse a la Madriguera, regresó a la realidad

Bueno amigo a lo que íbamos – dijo Fred

Creo que lo que buscas está al frente tuyo – dijo George

Harry aguzó su mirada al frente y con la luz del farol de la calle buscó algo extraño pero lo único que vio fue un auto…

"Un auto?" - dijo más para él mismo que para los demás

¡Wow Harry me sorprendes! - dijeron los gemelos

Amigo creo que eso hasta sin anteojos lo puedes ver – dijo riendo Ron

Harry solo se quedó con una cara de…ehh

¿Cómo lo consiguieron? – preguntó aún extrañado

Ya te lo contaré por el camino no te preocupes - dijo Ron

Y así fueron de vuelta a La Madriguera, Harry pensó que sería un largo viaje en auto hasta que recordó que todos abordo eran magos y se dió cuenta que el auto era como el Ford Anglia que andaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Volaba y funcionaba el interruptor de invisibilidad.

¡Wow esto si que es genial! – dijo Harry

Pues sí, "Sortilegios Weasley" es genial deberías decir – dijo Ron

Sí, Harry nos ha ido muy bien en el negocio – dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo sin que los otros los vieran – Todo gracias ti - dijeron los gemelos en voz baja

¿Saben qué chicos? – dijo el señor Weasley – no debieron irse así del colegio el año pasado, pero me agrada que hallan empezado su propio negocio y les vaya bien – todos sonrieron ante este comentario y luego añadió – pero no le digan nada a Molly, ya saben como se pone con estas cosas – y así fueron conversando animadamente hasta llegar a La Madriguera.

Terminaron pasando el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera. Todas las tardes jugaban Quidditch Harry, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny.

Hermione, llegaría dentro de unos pocos días ya que estaba de viaje con sus padres en El Cairo. Cuando les dieron la noticia Harry, Ron y Ginny se alegraron mucho. Desde ese día, Ron estaba a veces muy distraído. En muchas ocasiones lo encontraron muy pensativo pero cuando se ponían a conversar sobre Quidditch o cualquier otra cosa volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Lo que ellos no sabían era que la idea de ver de nuevo a su amiga ponía a Ron un poco nervioso.

El día de la llegada de Hermione, fue un día alegre, la señora y el señor Weasley recibieron a la castaña con gran emoción (como siempre que veían a los amigos de su hijo Ron) Ginny estaba muy feliz ya que tendría la oportunidad de hablar de muchas cosas con Hermione; Harry y Ron también estaban felices. Luego de cenar esa noche, Fred y George subieron el equipaje de Hermione a la habitación de Ginny y después de despedirse de los chicos Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la habitación y empezaron a conversar:

Hermione estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Muy bien, habían cosas espectaculares que quisiera haber compartido con ustedes, de verdad la pase muy bien pero los extrañe mucho. Y ustedes¿qué hicieron todo este tiempo?

Bueno jugábamos todas las tardes Quidditch, tú sabes para entrenar y estar listos al primer partido de la Copa. Ron ha entrenado muy duro esperemos que resulte el entrenamiento de todo este tiempo, creo que es a lo único que de verdad le pone empeño jajajajajaja.

Jajajajajajaja.– se rió a carcajadas Hermione - tienes razón, no lo imagino haciendo lo mismo en Pociones!

Después de un rato de burlarse del pobre Ronnie, y hablar de otras cosas de chicas Hermione dijo:

Bueno creo que es mejor que nos acostemos, ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño – bostezó la castaña-.

Sí, tienes razón yo también, y me imagino que debes estar muy cansada por el viaje. Bueno hasta mañana Herms – dijo Ginny

Al día siguiente estaban desayunando, las chicas estaban espantadas viendo como comían Harry y Ron ya que casi se estaban a ahogando con la comida de lo rápido que comían

Chicos¿que les pasa tranquilos cual es el apuro?- dijo impresiona Hermione

El pelirrojo contestó con la boca llena

Cá-llate……..Harry y yo………debemos…..ju…gar un partido de Quidditch, quien pierda…..hará los deberes del otro……. durante la primera semana de clases – terminó de decir Ron mientras tragaba-.

Las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo como se tragaban lo que quedaba en sus platos y salían corriendo. Luego se sentaron a desayunar y dijeron al mismo tiempo

… son tan inmaduros todavía… - Y dicho esto se vieron las caras y empezaron a reir a carcajadas

Después de desayunar salieron al patio y vieron como los chicos alzaban vuelo en sus escobas, la Saeta de Fuego y la Nimbus 2000.

Las chicas se quedaron observando como jugaban Harry y Ron.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Ron bajó y entró a la casa a buscar algunas cervezas de mantequilla, mientras tanto Ginny le contaba a Hermione que había terminado con Dean Tomas:

Pero ¿por qué terminaron? No me digas que te engañó! – dijo Hermione

No no, nada de eso sino que nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no era realmente un sentimiento profundo, es decir estábamos juntos por estar con alguien no porque sintiéramos algo especial el uno por el otro. Además……..

Además que? – preguntó con curiosidad Hermione -. No me digas que todavía te gusta Harry……

Bueno……- respondió la pelirroja un poco sonrojada -. Bueno, pero tu ¿qué me cuentas¿cómo te va con Víctor Krum? o con "Vicky como lo llama mi hermanito jajajajaja – se burló la pequeña Ginn

En ese momento Ron estaba regresando a donde se encontraba Harry y se quedó escuchando a las chicas, ellas no se dieron cuenta de eso así que continuaron hablando

Hermione hizo una mueca de que el chiste sobre Víctor no le agradó para nada y luego respondió. Bueno… cuando estaba de viaje por El Cairo, Víctor me mandó una carta…..

Aj�, y……

Bueno el me contó que estaba empezando una relación - terminó de decir Hermione con la cara seria- .

De verdad¿eso te dolió¿te dió celos?

Bueno……., no lo sé

Al escuchar esto, Ron se quedó sorprendido y se fue a donde estaba su amigo. Al llegar no le dijo nada a Harry pero se quedó pensando en esa pequeña conversación que había escuchado segundos antes.

Las chicas siguieron conversando:

¿Cómo qué no lo sabes!

No no es eso, sino que Víctor fue el primer chico que se fijó en mí y bueno sinceramente ya me había acostumbrado a sus halagos y sus atenciones.

Bueno te entiendo, si un jugador famoso y rico como Krum estuviera detrás de mí y de la noche a la mañana se encontrara una noviecita yo también me sentiría así.

Jajajajajaja –las dos chicas rieron-

Y por último Hermione dijo

Bueno seguimos siendo buenos amigos, tal vez sea mejor así, yo nunca podría haberle correspondido porque……..

HORA DE ALMORZAAAAAARRRR! –Gritó la Señora Weasley

Bueno Gin creo que huele muy bien y se me abrió el apetito –dijo Hermione caminando hacia adentro de la casa

A pesar de que Hermione no había terminado aquella frase, ya Ginny sospechaba lo que su amiga diría.

Luego del almuerzo la tarde pasó muy rápido. Todos los chicos incluidas Hermione y Ginny abrieron un paquete de Grajeas de colores y empezaron a comerlas y reírse al ver los efectos que estas causaban en los que las comían.

Cuando llegó la noche Harry y Ron estaban en el cuarto cambiándose la pijama y Harry había notado desde un par de horas antes del almuerzo a Ron un poco distraído y ausente.

Ron ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó el ojiverde -.

No, no…. por qué lo dices? – respondió Ron -.

No lo sé, estás como muy distante, distraído, en la luna……bueno más de lo común

No no solo estoy cansado. Buenas noches tengo mucho sueño. Hablamos mañana

Si, esta bien. Buenas noches. Si tú lo dices…- dijo un no muy convencido Harry-.

Aunque Ron le había dado esa excusa, Harry no se la creía del todo, pero no tocó más el tema y se durmió. Ron estaba dando vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que había escuchado esa mañana cuando su hermana y Hermione hablaban en el árbol.

No no puede ser verdad, a Hermione no le puede gustar ese tipo!. Es tan arrogante!. Hermione no puede estar celosa de la relación de "Vicky"! Pero.. ¿qué hago yo pensando en estas cosas!. ¿Por qué te da celos que ella piense en alguién más - dijo una vocecilla en su mente -.

…Mejor me duermo o terminaré hablando conmigo mismo de nuevo :S – pensó Ron -.

A la mañana siguiente todos como de costumbre bajaron a desayunar y después de ese desayuno Ron fue a dar una vuelta con la escoba, Hermione se quedó ayudando a la Señora Weasley a hacer unos postres y Harry y Ginny salieron a caminar un rato y conversaron

Harry¿no crees qué Ron está un poco extraño? – dijo Ginny

Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas ayer estaba como ido, muy pensativo. ¿Sabes por qué?

No no lo sé, pero creo que fue por una conversación que tuvimos ayer Herms y yo

¿Cómo? No entiendo – dijo Harry

Es que Herms me contó que recibió una carta de Victor Krum en la que el le decía que estaba empezando una nueva relación y Herms me contaba que se sentía extraña respecto a eso, es decir no estaba celosa pero estaba confundida en cierto modo.

Entiendo, y tu piensas que Ron pudo haber escuchado eso

Bueno….Sí, tal vez por eso actúa tan extraño - dijo la pelirroja

No lo sé, pero seguro pronto lo sabremos tu sabes que Ron a veces es muy sobreprotector con Hermione... Bueno en parte lo entiendo, me refiero a que Hermione también es mi amiga y no me gustaría que se sintiera así porque Víctor empezó otra relación cuando nos tiene a Ron y a mi a su lado, si lo hubiese escuchado así también reaccionaría igual que Ron. – dijo el chico de la cicatriz

Ay Harry… tienes tanto que aprender sobre estas cosas- pensó la pelirroja

Bueno todo eso con la excepción de que yo no discutiría con ella y le dejaría de hablar por eso – dijo Harry

Sabes Harry a veces me pregunto por qué no pueden dejar de pelearse entre ellos y llevarse mejor – dijo Ginn

Como nosotros dices? – dijo el chico de cabello negro

Ginny asintió con la cabeza

En eso Harry se le quedó mirando a Ginny a los ojos tan profundamente que Ginny se sintió ruborizada pero le respondió de igual forma. Luego para romper ese "extraño" momento, la pelirroja respondió

Sí, me imagino que tienes razón.

Luego de esto, se hizo una breve pausa en la que los dos se encontraban en un silencio un poco incómodo, de repente Harry habló

Y… ¿cómo va lo tuyo con Dean?

Bueno……terminamos – respondió Ginny sin darle mucha importancia

Ah si! y por que? Bueno digo si se puede saber – preguntó con curiosidad Harry

Jajajaja, claro tonto –dijo la pelirroja- Bueno simplemente vimos que no funcionaba es decir no sentíamos algo lindo que de verdad nos uniera ¿entiendes?.

Sí, claro que entiendo. –respondió el chico

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron. En ese momento Ron bajó con su escoba y se unió a ellos,

les preguntó de que hablaban y ellos dijeron que de nada en particular, entonces empezaron a hablar del tema mas común entre ellos: el Quidditch.

Llegada la tarde fueron al Callejón Diagon la Señora Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny a comprar algunos útiles que les faltaban para comenzar el nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Entraron a una de las tantas tiendas de libros y Harry y Ron se fueron a un estante a ver libros de Quidditch, Hermione y Ginny estaban viendo otra clase de libros, libros que solo le gustan a las chicas. De repente escucharon una voz muy familiar que los saludaba y los cuatro voltearon a ver. Era Luna Lovegood

Hola chicos ¿cómo les va? – al decir esto la chica le dió un beso en la mejilla a Harry y luego a Ron, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione -.

Muy bien, comprando libros que nos faltan para empezar 6 –contestó el pelirrojo-

¡Qué coincidencia!. Yo también estoy aquí por eso.

Sí, que coincidencia. – dijo Hermione entre dientes con un sonrisa de cortesía-.

Bueno Ronald que tal si me ayudas a buscar mis libros – dijo Luna sonriendo

Y antes de que este contestara, Ginny dijo

–Tranquila amiga yo te acompaño, Ron está muy entretenido viendo algunos libros con Harry y también podremos conversar un poco - realmente la pelirroja dijo esto al ver la cara de Hermione cuando Luna le hizo aquella petición a Ron -

Después de un rato salieron de la tienda y se encontraron a Fred y George, la Señora Weasley los miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué hacen aquí? Seguro haciendo más tonterías de las que hacían antes de dejar el colegio.

No querida madre, simplemente estamos adquiriendo mercancía para nuestro negocio-respondió Fred -.

Sí, y mercancía de la mejor! Además madre deja ya de regañarnos por habernos ido de esa escuela infernal.

Hey! Cuida tus palabras jovencito – respondió enfadada la señora Weasley -.

Lo siento madre. Bueno vamos a continuar nuestros asuntos. Adiós! – se despidieron los gemelos -.

Vuelvan a casa temprano para la cena! – gritó la señora Weasley - y espero que no traigan ningún producto peligroso – dijo ella en voz baja.

Está bien! – alcanzaron gritar los gemelos -

Luego de esto regresaron a La Madriguera.

Durante la noche cuando todos se alistaban para dormir Hermione empezó a hablar con Ginny.

Perdóname Ginn, se que es tu amiga, pero no se como la soportas!

¿A quién¿a Luna? – preguntó Ginny -.

Sí, a esa Lunática, es que es…..es……es…

Es…….- trató de completar la pelirroja -.

Ayyy no lo sé! Es que no me agrada, eso es todo! – dijo Hermione aun más enfadada por no poder dar una razón de por qué Luna no agradaba (aunque todos sabemos cual es la razón) -.

Segura que no hay ninguna razón en especial… - preguntó la pelirroja -.

Bueno tu sabes Ginn, está loca, siempre piensa en cosas que no existen… tu sabes a lo que me refiero

Esta bien no te pongas así, no querrás empezar un mal día en la escuela mañana

Si tienes razón. Aayy y pensar que voy a ver a esa Lunática Lovegood mañana de nuevo!. Bueno, regreso ahora Ginn, voy a ver como van los chicos con su equipaje

Esta bien Herms te espero – dijo Ginny riéndose por lo bajo debido a como reaccionaba su amiga al hablar de Luna -.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos…

RON! – gritó Harry

Ay Harry ¿qué quieres?... no ves que ya estoy medio dormido… - dijo el dormido Ron

Oh vamos Ron, tu sabes que mañana nos vamos y no pienso levantarme de madrugada para arreglar la maleta

Harry, Harry, Harry… que te sucede, no es normal en ti que estés así, vamos Harry… solo son las 8:30

Ron¿te das cuenta que mañana tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts y no hemos recogido absolutamente nada?

Pues sí… pero si eso lo hacemos todos los años

Ron! Solo por este momento podrías dejar el chiste y ayudarme un poco! No te das cuenta que se nos hace tarde y esto esta totalmente deshecho!

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta y una mirada extraña y de repente empezó a destornillarse de la risa.

En eso aparecieron en el cuarto los gemelos con unas orejas extensibles en mano. Aparecieron riendo y vieron a Harry

Oh querido George ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo Fred – el pequeño Harry esta madurando

Si, querido Fred – dijo George – sniff ay crece tan rápido…

Sí, bueno no es lo mismo que diríamos de otros… - dijo Fred y los tres miraron a Ron que seguía riendo descontroladamente -.

¿Y a él que le pasa? – preguntó George

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y los gemelos quedaron perturbados por ver al pequeño Ronnie así.

George… ¿alguna vez creamos caramelos para la risa?

No que yo sepa Fred…

Bueno quien sabe que bicho le picó…

Suspiraron y salieron del cuarto dejando a Harry con Ron que ya se iba reponiendo de su ataque.

Harry! Jajajajajajaja! Tenías que verte! Ja ja ji je ji ja je…. Por un momento pensé que… que jajajajajajajajaja que eras HERMIONE! Solo tenías que verte y la estabas personificando totalmente! Jajajajajajajajaja

Harry estaba a punto de reír también cuando escucharon a alguien en el pasillo

¿Estaban hablando de mí? – preguntó la castaña que se asomaba por la puerta - es que acabo de escuchar mi nombre, oh! Ron Harry se han dado cuenta que nos vamos mañana y esta habitación es un desastre!

La vieron y en cuanto dijo eso empezaron a reírse con ganas

Bueno y eso a que viene, que dije? – dijo la confundida Hermione -.

Es… solo… que jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ay me duele el estómago jajajajajaja! – dijo Ron dejándola aún más confundida -.

Luego de que se calmaron un poco le contaron a Hermione lo que acababa de pasar

Bueno por lo menos me alegro que uno de ustedes dos sea un poco más responsable – dijo Hermione – Es muy cierto eso Ron, ya deberían dejarse de bromas y empezar a empacar, nosotras terminamos hace siglos

Bueno sí pero ustedes son Hermione y Ginny y nosotros simplemente Harry y yo

¡Y eso qué! No estás viendo que hasta Harry te dijo que deberían empezar a acomodar!

Vamos Hermione no seas aguafiestas… - dijo Ron -.

No es ser aguafiestas, que yo sea responsable no significa que sea aguafiestas Ron!

Bueno, vale pues, ya lo arreglaremos un poco, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por nosotros sabes, ya no somos niñitos

Pues entonces deberían empezar a aparentar un poco más su edad, buenas noches – dijo acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego dándole también uno un poco mas rústico a Ron

Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Harry antes de que saliera por la puerta – Ron creo que ella tiene un poco de razón, vamos a terminar esto de una vez

Ron estaba medio atontado pero asintió con la cabeza y empezó a recoger algunas cosas y a guardarlas, luego se acostó en su cama sin decir ni una palabra

Ron… - empezó a decir Harry – ¿te sientes bien?

Eh… sí Harry es solo que estoy un poco cansado

Bueno entonces más te vale que descanses pues mañana empiezas a hacer mis deberes jajajaja no creas que olvidé la apuesta

Eh… sí la apuesta… hasta mañana Harry – dijo el perturbado Ron que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos – ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme así cada vez que discutimos… y cada vez que me besa? … es extraño…- pensaba él hasta que se quedó dormido -.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron y se arreglaron. Estaban muy emocionados de empezar un nuevo año en Hogwarts pero también les fastidiaba la idea de volver a empezar con exámenes, tareas, investigaciones y sobretodo Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por volver a verle la cara a Snape.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, toda la familia Weasley se paró frente a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron transportados por polvos flu al andén 9 y 3/4.

Al llegar al Andén Ginny se fue con algunas amigas de su curso, mientras que los otros tres se encontraron a Neville y empezaron a hablar hasta que se unieron a la conversación otros alumnos del sexto curso.

Cuando llegó el Expreso de Hogwarts, todos empezaron a despedirse. La señora Weasley abrazó con tanta fuerza a Harry y a Ron que estos casi no podían respirar, y después de zafarse de los brazos de la señora Weasley, Harry y Ron se despidieron de los gemelos.

Avísennos si necesitan algo de nuestra tienda! Cualquier cosa va por cortesía de "Sortilegios Weasley"! – gritaron los gemelos al unísono -.

Esta bien, gracias! – gritó Harry un poco más fuerte debido al ruido hecho por la locomotora del Expreso -.

Los tres amigos se quedaron un momento viendo La locomotora roja y recordaron por un breve instante el primer día en que irían a Hogwarts en ese tren. Harry recordaba su nerviosismo y lo solo que se sentía viendo a todos los demás alumnos despidiéndose de sus parientes. Hermione recordaba lo nerviosa que se sentía por entrar a un nuevo colegio, pero no cualquier colegio, sino el mejor colegio de hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña, y repasaba algunas últimas cosas antes de entrar. Y Ron recordaba como sus hermanos le hacían bromas antes de entrar al tren, diciendo todas las cosas que le pasarían el primer día y como se humillaría con la primera prueba para entrar a la casa

Pero allí estaban, esos tres amigos inseparables que tantas cosas habían pasado juntos desde ese día y recordaron lo felices que se sentían por haberse conocido y estar de nuevo juntos en ese andén. Y así juntos y felices los tres entraron al tren y se asomaron por la ventanilla para despedirse de la señora Weasley y los gemelos, hasta que el tren se empezó a mover y marcó el inicio de otro emocionante año en Hogwarts.

* * *

Que tal les pareció? porfavor envíen sus comentarios en los reviews, les responderemos pronto junto con los próximos kpitulos: P 


	2. Nuevo año, nuevos profesores

**Hola que tal! aqui va el capitulo 2, estamos muy contentas por los reviews que hemos recibido ydefinitivamente continuaremoscon este fic. Esperemos que les guste est cap ;) Recuerden dejar sus opiniones!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevo año, nuevos profesores**

En el Expreso, Harry, Hermione Ginny y Ron se sentaron en la misma cabina, al rato de estar hablando agradablemente, llegó una desagradable visita según Hermione, era Luna.

Hola chicos ¿cómo están? – dijo Lunática saludando a Harry y Ron con un beso en la mejilla-.

Luna…que sorpresa verte aquí. Estamos bien, estábamos charlando – dijo Ginny -.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en un tono arisco Hermione -.

Nada solo vine a saludar y a pasar un rato con ustedes, pensaba explicarles sobre una nueva criatura que salió en el último número de la revista de mi padre – dijo despreocupadamente la chica de Ravenclaw -.

Que será esta vez… - dijo algo aburrida Hermione -.

Pues se trata de los mocovaliants voladores! – dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa -.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el "nombrecito" de la criatura y Hermione resopló:

No he escuchado hablar de ellos pero estoy segura de que no existen

Como puedes decir eso!- dijo Luna con aquella cara de chiflada - si hay gente que los ha visto!

Pero te aseguro que no fue eso lo que vieron – dijo la castaña entre dientes -.

¿Acaso no me creen? – dijo Luna con aire de ofendida -.

Pues… - empezó a decir Ron - ahh… no es eso, tranquila así es Hermione, deberías acostumbrarte a sus tratos – terminó de decir -.

Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Ronald! – dijo enfadada Hermione -.

Y en el momento en que Ron iba a responder y a dar inicio a una de las tantas peleas que tiene con Hermione, Harry intervino

¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! Chicos no empiecen porfavor! – dijo suplicante Harry -.

Pero es que ella no puede soportar un broma, todo le molesta! – respondió Ron -.

Hermione se ahorró gastar saliva en sus gritos hacia el pelirrojo y realmente tampoco quería hacer un escándalo en el tren.

Entonces buscó una excusa para salir de allí, todo con tal de no estar cerca de esa Lovegood

Bueno debería cumplir con mis deberes de prefecta e ir a hechar un vistazo en el resto del tren, y tu también deberías ir Ron no se te olvide que tu todavía eres prefecto. – dijo Hermione -.

Sí, ya lo se, ya me esta empezando a fastidiar este asunto de vigilar a toda la escuela, y se paró de mala gana y salió junto con Hermione, dejando a Luna allí todavía hablando de los mocovaliants.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el Expresso empezó a frenar en señal de que ya habían llegado, los chicos estaban emocionados, salieron y vieron las carrozas llevada por los threstal (que solo podían ver Harry y Luna). Luna se despidió de ellos y se fue con algunos chicos de Revenclaw.

Se montaron los cuatro juntos en una de aquellas carrozas y empezaron a hablar de lo emocionados que estaban por llegar al castillo de nuevo. Luego de unos minutos llegaron.

Bajaron de la carroza y había el típico alboroto que causaba cada año la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts. Los chicos vieron a Hagrid y este los saludo, con un solo abrazo que alcanzó y sobró para los cuatro juntos.

Hey chicos que bueno que hayan llegado bien. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó el semigigante -.

Bien, gracias – respondió Harry -.

Hermione no apoyo esa respuesta ya que para ella no había sido precisamente agradable el viaje con la presencia de Luna y sus mocovaliants.

Me alegro, espero que les guste las clases este año – dijo Hagrid -.

Tu sabes que siempre nos gustan! – dijo Ginny -.

Sí, es verdad – dijo Harry

Sí, bueno mientras no tengas planeado nada con arañas o gusanos….. – dijo Ron con un tono de voz cobarde -.

Todos empezaron a reír

Bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que ir a ubicarme para el gran banquete. Adiós. – se despidió Hagrid -.

Bueno chicos creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir entrando al castillo¿no creen? – dijo Ginny -.

Sí, tienes razón vamos – dijo la castaña -.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos como de costumbre, empezaron a tener una charla muy agradable, sobre las cosas que querían hacer este año y las clases q tomarían. Des pues de unos minutos de alboroto en el Gran Comedor, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y se hizo un silencia inmediato de ultratumba. El director habló:

Bueno, primero que nada quiero decirles a todos que me alegran que estén de vuelta en un nuevo año, espero que este sea un año mejor que el pasado

Ante estas palabras se desató una nube de murmullos en el Gran Comedor, y los alumnos asintieron deseando que las últimas palabras dichas por el Director fueran ciertas. Harry, Ron y Hermione únicamente sonrieron, sinceramente ellos dudaban un poco que no hubiera inconvenientes este año tomando en cuenta que los últimos 5 años habían estado llenos de sucesos.

El Director volvió a hablar y todos volvieron a hacer silencio.

Después de haber dicho esto quiero también anunciarles que este año entraran dos nuevo profesores, uno será el encargado de la materia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el otro solo estará por un tiempo y servirá de asistente en las clases de la profesora Hooch – anunció Dumbledore -.

De nuevo se desataron murmullos, algunos de asombro, extrañeza y otros de curiosidad. El trío simplemente estaban muy curiosos ante este anuncio y esperaban que Dumbledore terminara con este.

Entonces, el Director volvió a tomar la palabra.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se encuentra en estos momentos entre nosotros, así que se le presentará y anunciará cuando este ingrese a Hogwarts. Por otra parte el asistente de la profesora Hooch, será un chico del cual todos estamos orgullosos de tenerlo aquí, alumnos les presento al jóven………

Se hizo un aire de silencio en el Gran Comedor en el cual todos los alumnos estaban reteniendo la respiración y esperaban expectantes, entonces, el Director terminó

Alumnos es un honor presentar al joven Víctor Krum – finalizó su anuncio el Director

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esta noticia y los murmullos se hicieron mas altos, algunos chicos estaban asombrados y las chicas simplemente estaban emocionadas y sonrientes al ver entrar al "gran jugador de Quidditch" al Gran Comedor. Harry Ginny, Ron y Hermione, estaban estupefactos ante tal anuncio hecho por Dumbledore simplemente no le daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado ni a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos al ver entrar a Krum al Gran Comedor, la expresión de Ron y Hermione era de un gran, gran asombro por parte de la castaña y una gran rabia y también asombro por parte del pelirrojo, ninguno lo podía creer, Víctor Krum como profesor!

Entonces Krum dijo algunas palabras

Estoy muy feliz de encontrrarrme aquí en Hogwarrts, es un honorr parra mí – dijo con una gran sonrisa de superioridad -.

Luego de esto, todos los alumnos subieron a sus torres, y cuando nuestros cuatro Gryffindors llegaron a la sala común todavía estaban sin palabras, Ginny dijo que se iría a acostar y Hermione la acompañó. Entonces Harry y Ron se quedaron en la sala común y Harry rompió el silencio diciendo:

De verdad que sorpresa que Víctor venga a darnos clases¿no crees, Ron?

Simplemente no puedo creer que ese sujeto se haya convertido en nuestro profesor¿Por qué el! La persona que más odio! (después de Malfoy y Snape claro). Después de todo creo que este no va a ser un gran año como lo dijo Dumbledore de hecho va a ser el peor!. Preferiría luchar con el mismo Voldemort! – Ron dijo esto con tanta rabia que estaba rojo como un tomate y estaba apunto de explotar, tanto así que ni se había dado cuenta que había tenido el valor de decir el nombre del Innombrable -.

Pero ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, solo dijo que iba a estar por un tiempo cálmate!

Sí, pero no dijo por cuanto! – dijo Ron -.

Es verdad, pero trata de tranquilizarte simplemente no le des el gusto a Krum de verte así – le aconsejo el ojiverde -.

Si, tienes razón – aceptó el pelirrojo -.

Bueno deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases y la primera es Pociones – dijo con voz y cara de decepción Harry -.

Ja! Lo que me faltaba!. Ver la cara y el grasiento pelo de Snape!- Bueno tienes razón debemos ir a dormir, creo que será un largo día

Harry y Ron subieron a los dormitorios, se cambiaron la pijama y se acostaron. Harry se durmió al instante de haber tocado la cama, pero Ron se quedó un rato pensando en la mala suerte que tenía

No puedo creerlo, me imagino que Hermione debe estar de lo más feliz, no se como lo soporta! – pensó Ron mientras intentaba dormir

Y que no piense ella que no me fijé que "Vicky" volteó a ver la mesa de Gryffindor cuando apenas entró!

Después de pensar esto Ron se volteó boca abajo, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. El pelirrojo se había equivocado con respecto a Hermione, de hecho ella más que feliz estaba extrañada y asombrada.

¿Que hace Víctor ac�?– pensaba la castaña acostada en su cama -. No lo entiendo… se supone que el había conseguido pareja, lo mas normal es que se quedara a acompañarla en Bulgaria… De verdad esto me sorprende mucho y Ron ¿como estar�? Espero que no empiece a llamarlo "Vicky" cuando lo vea porque no se lo voy a permitir! Se que Víctor y yosolo somos amigos pero odio esa actitud infantil de Ron… pero a pesar de eso…

La chica continuó así sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormida, mientras Ron también hacia lo mismo cuando terminó de pensar en como se sentía Hermione

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron primero y fueron a desayunar

Herms has estado muy callada desde ayer, debo suponer que es por lo de Víctor¿no? –preguntó Ginny -.

Sí, es que no lo puedo creer todavía. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora, y además te apuesto a que Ron estará hecho una furia ya sabes como se pone cuando apenas escucha el nombre de Víctor, imagínate verlo en persona todos los días.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Ginny -. Bueno deberíamos ir a nuestras clases creo que los chicos llegarán un poco tarde

En el cuarto de los chicos:

Ron vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase de Snape, le vamos a dar razones para que nos odie más de lo que ya lo hace

Bueno, lo siento me quedé dormido pero tu igual sabes que Snape no necesita ninguna razón para despreciarnos

Sí tienes razón pero igual ya vámonos – dijo Harry -.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, tomando en cuenta que aún estaban medio dormidos y bajaron corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de las mazmorras.

Allí estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo pues ya llevaban algunos minutos de retraso cuando de repente al doblar una esquina… Plaf!

Ouch… -dijo Ron tendido en el piso mientras alguien ayudaba a Harry a levantarse y le tendía la mano también a él -.

Se levantó con la ayuda de esa persona sin siquiera ver quien era, hasta que dijo en un acento muy peculiar: "se encuentrran bien?"

Ron enseguida regresó a la realidad y miró a Krum con el ceño fruncido

Lo siento Víctor - se disculpó Harry -. Es que andamos un poco apurados

Ohh Potterr… gusto en verrte otrra vez perro deberrían tenerr más de cuidado

Bien Víctor eso haremos, oye ¿te acuerdas de Ron?

Weasley?... sí me acuerrdo, gusto en verrte a ti también

Igual… - dijo Ron en un tono nada convincente y echando fuego por los ojos -.

Esa fue suficiente señal de advertencia para Harry, quien enseguida dijo

Bueno Krum que lástima que no podamos hablar más es que tenemos Pociones y estamos atrasados, nos veremos luego – agarró a Ron antes de que dijera algo y llegaron corriendo al final del largo pasillo -.

Potter! Weasley! – dijo una voz muy familiar- ya empezaron a llegar tarde, 25 puntos menos a Gryffindor! Y vayan rápido a sus asientos si no quieren que sean mas, los estaré observando – dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara Snape -.

Los chicos entraron silenciosos hasta donde se encontraba Hermione y se sentaron a su lado, Ron seguía con su cara de furia.

¿Qué les sucedió? – preguntó curiosa la castaña – es que no es una buena forma de empezar el año, y menos con Snape

Bueno – empezó Harry - digamos que nos quedamos dormidos

Ron soltó un gruñido y Hermione se dio cuenta de su cara de furia

¿Ron te sucede algo¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Hermione

Ron soltó otro gruñido más e intervino Harry antes de que empezara la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo

Ehh es una larga historia Hermione, te lo diré después -y luego en voz baja añadió -. No preguntes, solo ignóralo y no menciones nada acerca de Krum

Hermione quedó un poco dudosa de cual sería la razón de la furia de Ron, pero se imaginó que estando Víctor de por medio no sería nada bueno e intentó olvidar el mal humor de su amigo en esa clase infernal.

Después de salir se esa clase los tres se sentían mas relajados, el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos pero de repente se encontraron con Ginny.

Hola ¿cómo están? – dijo la pelirroja -.

Bien, tomando en cuenta de que acabamos de sobrevivir después de dos horas de tortura en clase de Snape – dijo Harry -.

Jajaja, lástima por ustedes! – dijo Ginny -.

Gracias. Bueno y Ron no anda de muy buen humor que digamos… - dijo el chico -.

Ah sí? Y ahora por qué es?. No me digas que fue porque se peleó con Herms otra vez – dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio -.

No, no fue por eso. Luego te explico – dijo Harry -. Y por último llegamos tarde a la clase de Pociones y Snape nos bajó 25 puntos. – dijo el chico de cabello negro con cara de decepción -.

Pero eso es injusto! Apenas estamos en el primer día de clases y ya nos bajan puntos! Y para colmo tenía que ser Snape! – dijo enfadada Ginny -.

En ese momento detrás de Harry y Ginny, se encontraba Cho con su grupo de amigas

Deja de lloriquear Weasley! – dijo Cho y le sonrió maliciosamente provocando que sus amigas se rieran también burlándose de la pelirroja -.

Ginny estaba tan enfadada que estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de Cho, pero en ese momento Harry intervino.

Jajaja, hablando de lloriqueos tú sabes mucho de eso ¿verdad Cho? – dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa maliciosa que Cho le había mostrado hace rato a Ginny -.

En ese momento ella y sus amigas dejaron de reír y se quedaron completamente calladas, Cho ahora era la que estaba furiosa. Ginny se retorcía de la risa por el comentario hecho por Harry y este también hacia lo mismo. Cho se dió la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente sin decir nada.  
Luego de haberse calmado por el ataque de risa que les había dado a los dos chicos, la pelirroja habló

Gracias Harry, no tenías que haberme defendido de esa manguera humana! – los dos volvieron a reír -. .………pero si no lo hubieras hecho no habría disfrutado tanto ese momento como lo hice, jajajajajaja le viste la cara! Realmente estaba furiosa! Jajaja – dijo la pelirroja -.

Jajajajaja sí! Bueno no te preocupes no fue nada, somos amigos y los amigos hacen esas cosas, así que tranquila cuando quieras! – dijo Harry sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco -.

Sí bueno gracias – dijo Ginn devolviéndole la sonrisa y también sonrojándose -.

Luego de unos minutos estos llegaron a la sala común de Griffyndor y se encontraron con Ron sentado frente a la chimena.

Oigan¿dónde estaban? – preguntó enfadado Ron -.

Tranquilo hermanito solo estábamos dándole su merecido a alguien¿verdad Harry? – dijo Ginny todavía riendo un poco al recordar la cara de Cho -.

Sí, claro! – respondió el chico de la cicatriz también riendo un poco y dejando a Ron con una tremenda cara de confusión -. ¿Y Hermione? No estabas con ella? – le preguntó Harry al confundido pelirrojo-.

Sí pero creo que se fue a la biblioteca un rato – respondió Ron -.

Bueno creo que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar luego tenemos Adivinación – dijo Hary -.

Sí tienes razón, todavía me preguntó por qué seguimos tomando esa clase cada año – dijo Ron en un tono de reproche -.

No lo sé tal vez en el fondo me cae bien la profesora Trewlaney a pesar de predecir mi muerte todos los años – dijo Harry -.

Bueno yo también los acompaño a comer luego tengo clase de vuelo – dijo la hermana menor Weasley -.

Vuelo? Creo que ahora esa es la clase que más detesto! Sobre todo si implica verle la cara a "Vicky" – dijo el pelirrojo en tono despectivo -.

Jajaja, será mejor que Hermione no te escuche llamando así a Krum! – le advirtió Ginny a su hermano -.

Sí, lo que tú digas – respondió Ron -.

Los tres salieron de la Sala Común y fueron al Gran Comedor, durante el almuerzo no pasó nada interesante, simplemente Hermione no se presentó lo que le extrañó a los chicos. Luego de almorzar Ginny se despidió de Harry y Ron y se fue a su clase, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la clase de Adivinación, Hermione no había tomado esta clase ese año así que tampoco la vieron durante dos horas.

Durante la clase de Adivinación los chicos empezaron a hablar

Harry¿por qué cuando tu y mi hermana llegaron a Sala Común se estaban riendo¿qué quisieron decir con darle su merecido a alguién? – preguntó con curiosidad Ron -.

Jajaja, lo que pasó es que cuando salimos de Pociones, Cho empezó a fastidiar a Ginny porque ella se estaba quejando de que Snape nos bajó puntos entonces Cho le dijo que dejara de lloriquerar y yo le dije que seguro ella sabía mucho de eso, entonces ella se molestó y se fue y por eso era que nos estábamos riendo – explicó Harry -.

No puedo creer que le hayas respondido así a Cho! Jajajajaja muy buena amigo! Y gracias por defender a Ginn – agradeció el pelirrojo -.

No importa tranquilo para eso somos los amigos, además se sintió bien hacerle eso a Cho – dijo sonriendo Harry -.

Jajaja sí, me imagino quisiera haber estado allí!. Deberías enseñarme a hacer eso, así le daría su merecido a Krum! – dijo Ron con fuego en sus ojos -.

Deberías calmarte con respecto a Víctor, tu hermana tiene razón, eso te traerá mas problemas con Hermione y ya sabes que no me gusta estar en el medio de sus peleas –dijo Harry -. "aunque siempre lo termino estando" – pensó el chico y puso cara de decepción -.

Terminó la clase y los dos fueron a la Sala Común adelantaron un poco las tareas que tenían pendientes y después de unas horas bajaron al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que en la mesa estaban Ginny y Hermione y se sentaron con ellas

Hermione¿Cómo estuvo tu clase de Runas Antiguas? – preguntó el pelirrojo con intención de empezar un conversación -.

Bueno supongo que fue mejor que la suya de Adivinación¿no? – dijo Hermione -.

Sí bueno en eso tienes toda la razón – aceptó Ron lamentandose -.

¿Cómo te fue a ti en tu clase de vuelo, Ginny? – preguntó Harry, esto hizo que Ron pusiera cara de aburrimiento y que Hermione estuviera muy pendiente de la respuesta de su amiga -.

Bueno realmente me fue bien es decir como siempre, pero – Ginny dudó de hablar sobre Krum enfrente de Ron, pero al final decidió hacerlo y continuó hablando – con la diferencia que además de los movimientos que nos enseña Hooch, Krum también nos enseñó algunos movimientos, y sobretodo a los que están en los equipos de Quidditch – terminó de decir la chica casi ocultándose debajo de la mesa debido a la cara que tenía Ron -.

Que! Nada de eso, nosotros no necesitamos que ese "Vicky" nos diga que movimientos hacer en nuestros juegos!

Ya te he dicho que el no se llama Vicky se llama Víctor y no entiendo cual es tu problema con el Ronald! – gritó Hermione -.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero debido a que todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a los cuatro al escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione, trataron de convencerlos de que ese no era un buen lugar para discutir.

Chicos traten de calmarse todos nos están observando y no es nada agradable, por favor tranquilícense un poco! – dijo la pelirroja, jalando a Hermione que ya casi iba a cachetear a Ron -.

Sí, Ginny tiene razón, luego hablaremos de esto, por favor tranquilos! – suplicó Harry, también agarrando a Ron que ya casi iba a lanzársele encima a Hermione -.

No, es que no hay nada de que hablar dijo Hermione! – y salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo -.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! – respondió el pelirrojo y también se fue de allí -.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron sin poder decir ninguna palabra debido a lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego de unos segundos dijeron

No, entiendo lo que le pasa a Ron con Krum creo que su rabia se está excediendo de los limites normales – dijo con el ceño fruncido Harry -.

Definitivamente te apoyo – "tomando en cuenta que están llegando al nivel de los celos" pensó Ginny -.

Después de estas palabras, Harry y Ginny siguieron cenando tranquilamente, cuando derrepente sintieron una mirada fría y penetrante observándolos, los dos se voltearon y descubrieron que era Draco Malfoy, este se le quedó mirando a Ginny y ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, Harry quedó muy extrañado debido a la actitud del Slytherin, entonces frunció el ceño y pensó "¿que significó eso¿por qué Draco se la habrá quedado mirando así a Ginny?".


	3. Celos, celos malditos celos

**Hola a todos! aqui les traemos el cap 3 y les informamos que probablemeste nos tardemos un poco con el capitulo 4 y 5 debido a las vacaciones de Semana Santa y la semana de exámenes :(... pero les aseguramos que continuaremos este fic ;) asi que disfruten de sus vacaciones y recuerden dejar sus reviews y comentarios!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Celos, celos malditos celos**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra, y Harry no se preocupaba mucho sobre eso, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de sus amigos. Esa mañana tenían historia de la Magia y compartían esa clase con Slytherin, cuando llegaron al salón, Hermione y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry, y cuando se miraban se echaban miradas asesinas, pero Harry no estaba pendiente de ellos dos sino de Draco, de lo que hacia de sus reacciones. Harry se había quedado toda la noche pensando en el por qué de que Draco había mirado a Ginny de esa manera, cada vez que se recordaba de eso le venían unas ganas de golpear a Draco mas de lo normal. La clase se fue rápido tomando en cuenta en que Ron, Hermione y Harry no le prestaron mucha atención.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, los tres fueron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con Ginny, se sentaron con ella, Hermione a su lado y en frente de ellas Harry y Ron. Entonces empezaron una charla

Hola chicos como les fue en la clase de hoy? – preguntó la pelirroja -.

eehh bueno creo que bien, aburrida como siempre, y más porque estuvieron presente los de Slytherin – dijo Ron -.

En ese momento Harry vió fijamente a Ginny para ver si esta tenía alguna reacción fuera de lo normal hacia el comentario hecho por Ron.

Ah bueno entonces si debió ser muy fastidiosa – dijo Ginny, recordando por un instante la escena con Malfoy la noche anterior -.

Bueno, y ahora que clase tienen? – preguntó Ginny para cambiar el tema -.

Vuelo! – saltó a decir Hermione -.

Ron la miró e hizo una especie de gruñido que Hermione le devolvió. Y hubo un ambiente de silencio debido a que Ginn no sabía que decir en ese momento y Harry tampoco, además estaba vigilando a Ginny y a Draco por si volvía a ver alguna actitud extraña de parte de alguno de ellos.

Luego que terminaron de almorzar, Ginn subió a la Sala Común y nuestros otros tres Gryffindors, salieron a los terrenos del colegio para ir a la clase de Vuelo.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la señora Hooch y a Victor allí parados, cuando todos los alumnos llegaron, Victor hizo un pequeño discurso:

Bueno, es un placerr serrvirrles de prrofesorr en este tiempo que estarré aquí en Hogwarrts, esperro que confíen en mi y saben que pueden contarr conmigo para lo que se les ofrrezca

Hermione se quedó mirandolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero Ron solo gruñía y trataba de imitar la voz de Krum en tono de burla. Cuando empezaron la clase, Victor buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de Hermione a lo que Ron no reaccionaba muy bien, y Harry trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Herrmione… puedes venir un momento?- Dijo derrepente Krum

Ehh… si claro – dijo Hermione

Si Herrrrrrrmione… ve a ver que quiere tu "Vicky" –dijo sarcásticamente Ron

Hermione no le hizo caso y se fue a ayudar a Victor mientras que Ron seguía con su burla:

"Es un placer servirles de prrrrroprrrroprrrofesorrrrrrrrrr" –dijo Ron en tono de burla- "Herrrrmione… podrrías ayudarrrrme en esto y en aquello" como se nota que nisiquiera para profesor sirve ese Krum

Ya Ron… -dijo Harry- no hace falta que te molestes tanto…

Que no me moleste! Como quieres que no me moleste cuando anda usando a Hermione como si fuera su asistenta!

Pero… ella se ve feliz

Ups… no debi decir eso! En que estaba pensado, ahora si se va a enfurecer -pensó Harry-

Como puedes decir eso! De que lado estas Harry!

Ehh nada Ron, eso solo que me parece que a veces eres un poco sobreprotector con Hermione…

YO! SOBREPROTECTOR! Que estas diciendo!

Bueno deberías calmarte un poco entonces…

Esta bien lo intentare… � �

Al terminar la clase todos regresaron al castillo, pero Krum detuvo por el brazo a Hermione

Hola, como estas Herrmione? Que te parreció la clase? – preguntó un poco nervioso Krum -.

Hermione dudó en seguir conversando con Victor porque un poco atrás de ella estaban Harry y Ron esperándola, pero cuando Hermione vio la cara de Ron, decidió responderle a Victor

Sí, me gustó mucho, eres muy buen profesor jajajajaja – rió nerviosamente la castaña -.

Eso crrees? Entonces debe ser verrdad, porrque tú lo dices – dijo Krum -.

A Ron estaba a punto de darle un infarto y Harry estaba preocupado que casi lo lleva a la enfermería pero era mas importante seguir agarrándolo con todas las fuerzas para que no fuera a hacer algo como golpear a Krum.

Luego de que Hermione vio el esfuerzo de Harry por sacar a Ron de allí, continuo su conversación

Victor una pregunta, por qué aceptaste este trabajo en Hogwarts, tu no tenías……

Victor la interrumpió y terminó lo que Hermione empezó a decir

Sí, te debe parrecerr extrraño verrme aquí como prrofesorr. Perro en verrdad no sabes porr qué estoy aquí?

Pues no – mintió Hermione ya que en verdad ella si sabía la razón de por qué Victor estaba allí -.

Escucha Herrmione, tu no erres como las demás chicas que he conocido, tu erres mucho mas especial y desde nuestrro encuentrro hace dos años, no me he podido olvidarr de ti

Victor pero tu no estabas empezando una relación allá en Bulgaria? – preguntó un poco nerviosa Hermione -.

Sí, perro no funcionó y luego me ofrrecierron este trrabajo y bueno lo acepté porrque después de todo erra parra estarr cerrca de ti – dijo un poco sonrojado Victor -.

Hermione decidió cortar la conversación y le dio una excusa a Victor

Bue… ehh bueno, tengo que irme tengo muchos deberes que hacer y además quiero llegar a tiempo para la cena en el Gran Comedor

Hermione se fue corriendo y entró al castillo, se quedó pensando un buen tiempo en lo que le dijo Victor. Ron estaba cada vez de más mal humor, Harry y Ginny eran los únicos sensatos.

Cuando llegó el viernes todos los alumnos estaban emocionados porque a pesar de solo haber pasado una semana de clases, ya necesitaban un descanso. Esa tarde la tenían libre y el equipo de Gryffindor iba a practicar, este año el equipo estaba conformado por: Harry como capitán y buscador, Ginny como cazadora junto con los hermanos Colin y Dennis Creevey; Dean y Seamus como golpeadores y Ron como guardián. Cuando llegaron al campo, vieron a los de Ravenclaw quienes miraron extrañados a los de Gryffindor y dijeron:

¿Qué hacen aquí? Pedimos el campo para nosotros hoy – dijo un jugador de Ravenclaw

No, nosotros lo pedimos primero! – dijo Ginny -.

Entonces antes de que empezara una pelea, Harry intervino

Obviamente hubo una confusión aquí, pero por qué no practicamos los dos equipos juntos -.

¿Te refieres a un partido amistoso? – preguntó el capitán de Ravenclaw -.

Sí¿que opinan? – preguntó Harry -.

Bueno, está bien – sentenció el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw -.

De acuerdo, entonces nos iremos a cambiar y nos vemos aquí – dijo Harry -.

Todos se fueron a los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme de sus respectivos equipos de quidditch, cuando Harry se estaba arreglando apareció Cho.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry despectivamente -.

Solo vine a desearte buena suerte¿hay algo de malo en eso? – preguntó Cho con una mirada maliciosa -.

Ah… bueno gracias, creo – dijo Harry un poco dudoso de la actitud de Cho -.

Harry siguió terminándose de ajustar los guantes y las botas pensando en que Cho ya se iba, pero en vez de eso Cho empezó a acercársele a Harry y este no se sentía muy cómodo en esa situación tomando en cuenta que alguien podría verlos y pensar lo que no era.

Y en ese preciso momento llegó la persona menos indicada: Ginny, ella empezó a observar estupefacta como Harry se dejaba acorralar por Cho, pero Ginny no podía escuchar muy bien lo que hablaban y solo se guiaba por lo que veía.

¿Qué te pasa Cho? – preguntó un poco nervioso el ojiverde -.

Sabes no entiendo por qué defendiste de esa manera a la Weasley esa el otro día – dijo Cho acercándosele más a Harry -.

Ginny estaba tan furiosa que tuvo que irse de allí antes de entrar y hacer el ridículo delante de Cho, así que se fue al campo con los demás.

¿Y a tí qué te importa? Además no debiste tratarla así! – dijo en tono de reproche Harry

Jaja, no me digas que te gusta esa niña tonta de Weasley – dijo Cho en tono burlón -.

No la insultes! Deja de decir tonterías yo solo quiero a Ginny como una hermana menor! – dijo Harry enfadado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo -. Y ya deberíamos ir al campo deben estar esperándonos – dijo Harry alejándose bruscamente de la gran cercanía que tenía con Cho -.

Cuando Harry y Cho llegaron al campo a nadie le pareció realmente extraño, la única que le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry fue Ginny, y este no había entendido por el por qué.

Cuando se elevaron las escobas y empezó la práctica, Ginny estaba jugando estupendamente debido a la rabia que tenía por haber presenciado aquella escena minutos atrás ya que la descargaba contra los demás cazadores de Ravenclaw, Harry estaba extrañado de ver esta actitud en la pelirroja.

Después del entrenamiento, fueron al Gran Comedor y Harry le preguntó a Ginny que le pasaba

Nada! Que te importa! – dijo enfada Ginny -.

Pero, no entiendo¿por qué me tratas así¿Qué hice? – preguntó confundido Harry -.

Ese es el problema que no hiciste nada! – le gritó Ginny -.

La cena fue muy incomoda ya que Ron y Hermione no entendían el por qué de la actitud de Ginny y Harry solo encogía los hombros y continuaba comiendo. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Giny subió directamente sin decir ninguna palabra y Hermione subió con ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación:

Ginn¿Qué te pasa? Has estado de muy mal humor desde la tarde¿por qué? – preguntó Hermione -.

Es que Harry es un tonto! –gritó la pelirroja -.

No te entiendo¿Por qué dices eso?

Puedes creer que a pesar de lo que le hizo Cho el año pasado, siga importándole! – dijo Ginny completamente exaltada -.

Eso es imposible no lo creo¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó estupefacta Hermione -.

En la tarde cuando practicamos con Ravenclaw, fui a llamar a Harry para decirle que ya todos estábamos en el campo, pero cuando llegué a los vestidores estaba él con Cho, y lo peor es que estaban demasiado cerca para que a él ya no le importe esa Cho! – al terminar de decir esto a Ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas -.

Pero debe haber una confusión no creo que Harry……… un momento, Ginn no me digas que tu estas celosa! – dijo Hermione apunto de reírse -.

Al escuchar esto Ginny se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Hermione tenía miedo de que se hubiese dislocado una vértebra.

Qué! Estás loca! Yo, celosa jajajaja por favor Hermione! – dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa -.

Está bien, si tu lo dices… - Hermione no había quedado muy convencida de lo que le había dicho Ginny pero no quiso tocar más el tema para no buscarse problemas con ella

Al día siguiente no tenían clases ya que era sábado, así que todos los alumnos del colegio estaban disfrutando mucho el día

Ginny todavía estaba un poco molesta y a la única persona que le dirigía la palabra era a Hermione y de vez en cuando a Ron solo si era necesario.

En el desayuno:

Bueno chicos y que piensan hacer hoy? – preguntó Hermione -.

No lo sé, pero deberíamos a aprovechar el día, no creen? – dijo Harry -.

Sí, tu sabes mucho a cerca de aprovechar ciertos momentos – dijo entredientes Ginny, pero afortunadamente esto solo lo escuchó Hermione -.

Terminaron de desayunar y Harry subió a la Sala Común a escribir una carta a la Orden de Fénix, cuando la terminó fue a la lechucería y mandó a Hedwig llevar la carta al número 12 de Gridmauld Place. En verdad no recibían muchas noticias ultimadamente de la Orden, solo alguna cartas que enviaba Lupin y en las que decía que debían estudiar mucho y que seguían en la Búsqueda de Voldemort

Hermione y Ginn pasaron toda la mañana juntas y se puede decir que al pelirroja se olvidó un poco de su furia hacía Harry. En el almuerzo, todo fue igual de tenso que en el desayuno y al terminar, Hermione dijo que iba a la biblioteca unos minutos. Ron iba a ir al campo de quidditch a volar un rato con Harry.

Ron adelántate tu, yo ya voy, primero tengo que hacer algo – dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada a la peliroja -.

Cuando Ron salió del Gran Comedor, solo quedaron allí Harry y Ginny, entonces Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny

Hey! Que te pasa suéltame! – dijo Ginny tratando de zafarse de Harry -.

No, primero quiero que me digas ¿Qué te ocurre y porque estas molesta conmigo¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó el chico de la cicatriz -.

Harry tenía los ojos clavados en los de la pelirroja y Ginny se decía a si misma "no lo se, será porque soy una tonta". Pero al final le respondió

Nada, a ti que te importa! – le gritó la chica -.

Claro que si me importa mucho! – gritó aun más alto Harry -.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que Ginny ya no pudo sostenerle mas la mirada y se fue corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor llorando, y pensando "como puede ser tan cínico, después de lo que ví en los cambiadores" "y no puedo creer que aun así me sigue encantando". Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con Hermione allí y después de contarle todo, la castaña dijo:

Ginn tranquila, tal vez en verdad no pasó nada entre Cho y él y tú estas pensando lo que no es. Sabes, cuando me contaste eso el viernes me dijiste que no te gustaba Harry pero demuestras todo lo contrario.

Bueno esta bien, sí me gusta! – dijo Ginny todavía llorando secándose las lagrimas con la túnica -.

Bueno tranquila, no creo que a él le siga gustando Cho, sería un gran tonto! – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y luego poniendo una gran sonrisa al recordar la declaración de su amiga-.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Harry estaba llegando al campo de quidditch y estaba un poco deprimido porque en verdad le dolía que Ginny lo tratara mal y también le importaba muchísimo – "después de todo ella es como mi hermana pequeña" se decía Harry a él mismo para buscarle una razón a su tristeza debido a la actitud de la pelirroja

Cuando llegó al campo, Ron le preguntó que le pasaba

Nada, estoy un poco cansado es que no dormí bien anoche, pero bueno vamos a jugar un rato – dijo Harry -.

La tarde pasó muy rápido y llegó la noche y la hora de cenar así que Ron, Hermione y Harry se fueron al Gran Comedor. Cuando se sentaron Ron notó la ausencia de alguien.

¿Dónde esta Ginny? – preguntó el pelirrojo -.

Hermione y Harry se miraron encogieron los hombros en señal de que no sabían donde estaría la pelirroja, entonces Harry dijo

Bueno esperen aquí, yo iré a buscarla

Ron se lo agradeció y Hermione sonrió para sí misma

Cuando Harry fue a buscar a la pequeña Weasley, se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable: Ginny y Draco juntos hablando en el lago!. Harry estaba en shock "que hace Ginn hablando con Malfoy" se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La pelirroja notó la presencia de Harry, pero envés de alejarse rápidamente de Draco, se acordó de la escena que había visto entre Cho y Harry, y decidió hacer algo similar y empezó a reírse y a tocar a Draco, este no entendía nada pero no se quejaba.

Harry decidió parar eso antes de no poder controlarse y romperle la cara a Draco .

Ginny, aquí estas! Ron estaba preguntando por tí – dijo Harry sosteniendo a Ginny por un brazo y mirando a Draco asesinamente -.

Esta bien, ya voy – dijo la chica riendo por lo bajo debido a la actitud de Harry -.

Luego de alejarse de Draco, Harry empezó a reprocharle a Ginny

¿Por qué estabas con Draco? No creo que sea muy buena compañía! – dijo furioso Harry -.

Por favor no me hagas reír!. Yo no te debo ninguna explicación! – dijo Ginny -.

Es solo que no creo que a Ron le guste el hecho de que estés cerca de Draco – dijo el ojiverde -.

Ja! No me digas que le vas a decir que estuve con Draco. Por favor Harry ya tengo suficiente con los celos de mi hermano, no te conviertas en otro Ron! – dijo la chica -.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya no había nada, así que se fueron a la Sala Común . Al llegar, Ginny apenas saludó y se fue directo a la habitación y Hermione la siguió para saber lo que había pasado y por supuesto Ginny le contó.

Bueno sabes que estaba en el lago y derrepente Draco llegó a molestarme, en ese momento llegó Harry y nos vio entonces, empecé a reírme de las cosas que me decía Draco y empecé a tocarle el brazo y esas cosas, para provocar a Harry y funcionó, y el muy cretino de Draco no entendía nada! Jajajaja – terminó de explicar la pelirroja -.

Jajaja muy bien Ginn! Quisiera haber estado allí jajajaja – continuó riéndose la castaña imaginándose la escena -. Pero… como reaccionó Harry?

Bueno luego Harry empezó a sermonearme estilo hermano mayor, como si no tuviera suficiente con Ronald! – dijo Ginny -.

Tal vez le dio celos, quien sabe….. – dijo Hermione -.

Suena fabuloso! Me encantaría restregárselo en la cara a la Cho esa! – dijo maliciosamente Ginny -.

Si… supongo que estaría bien –dijo Hermione sin pensar muy bien lo que decía- lo que hacen los celos no?...

Hermione pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Victor:

_-Victor pero tu no estabas empezando una relación allá en Bulgaria? – preguntó un poco nerviosa Hermione -._

_-Sí, perro no funcionó y luego me ofrrecierron este trrabajo y bueno lo acepté porrque después de todo erra parra estarr cerrca de ti – dijo un poco sonrojado Victor_

_erra parra estarr cerrca de ti… -_no puedo creer que todavía le guste_…_no quiero herir a Victor… pero es que Ron! Ay por qué tiene que ser tan obstinado y sobreprotector!

_Herrmione… puedes venir un momento?- Decía Krum_

_Ehh… si claro – dijo Hermione_

_Si Herrrrrrrmione… ve a ver que quiere tu "Vicky" –dijo sarcásticamente Ron _

Por qué Ron tiene que ser así…! Ya le dije que me molesta que lo llame Vicky! Y aún así continúa! Pero a pesar de eso no puedo molestarme con él… es verdad que peleamos pero me siento tan mal cuando estoy molesta con él… es tan extraño…

Que? Que dijiste? –dijo de repente la pelirroja

Ahh… yo… -dijo Hermione regresando a la realidad- este… ahh! que se debe sentir bien darle celos a Cho jajaja –rió nerviosamente

Hermy… estabas muy pensativa sabes…-dijo la pelirroja

Si bueno es que estaba recordando algo…

La pelirroja la miró esperando que se lo dijera

Bueno es que ya llevamos unas semana de clases y no sabes cuantos deberes nos han mandado, ni te imaginas! Estuve en la biblioteca hoy por eso y me acordaba de algo que se me olvidó investigar, y además estoy algo cansada así que creo que nos veremos mañana, adiós Ginn!

Todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta en señal de no haber entendido nada

Si… bueno creo que no soy la única que tiene muchas cosas en mente –pensó la pelirroja antes de acostarse

* * *

Que tal que les pareció! aqui les respondemos algunos de sus reviews:

**Cervatilla:** que bueno que te ha gustado nuestro fic y esperamos que nos sigas enviando tus comentarios para saber como va la historia. Ahh y sobre lo del profesor de DCAO probablemente salga en el proximo capitulo pero NO es una alumna de otra escuela extranjera... Prnto sabras quien es...

**LauWG:** jeje porsupuesto que tenían que salir en acción estos estimados caballeros! es necesario que estén para que halla un poco de celos instantáneos jajaja así que te asegurmos que sus nombres seguirán apareciendo un poco, Xiao...

**Andreina:** _Jessy_: Gracias Andre por apoyarme y por ayudarme con lo de Ginn y Draco, espero que te guste este tercer cap! _Adri:_ que bien que te halla gustado!

**Andrea:**Jeje gracias por el halagoy tranquila que lo voy a continuar ; ) _Jess_

**Mystical Myst:** Thanx for reading it! ; ) jeje I´m really liking this of writtig fanfics and i also thank my proyectpartner jess. Really if you´re writting a fic just tell me so i could read it and again thanx for looking forward for this fic. _Adri_

bueno gracias por el apoyo que nos han dado y que nos ha motivado a continuar el fic, haremos lo posible por traer pronto el cap 4 ; )


	4. Chicos VS Chicas

**Hooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! ya estamos de vuelta con al capítulo 4! De verdad disculpennos por la tardanza pero teníamos que terminar con los exámenes y le agradezco a jessy por estar siempre recordádome que debemos terminar nuevos capítulos para ver pronto nuestra historia terminada y para que no nos maten por tardarnos todo este tiempo jeje ;) Bueno quelo disfruten!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Chicos VS Chicas**

A la mañana siguiente estaban los cuatro Gryffindors desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ginny no habían hablado desde la noche anterior así que todavía seguían furiosos el uno con el otro, no se tomaban en cuenta y cuando se miraban, lo hacían asesinamente. Ron seguía sin entender nada.

Ese día no tenían muchas clases, así que era un día de descanso para los alumnos, Hermione y Ginny fueron a dar un paseo por los terrenos después del desayuno

Ginn no crees que ya deberías perdonar a Harry? – preguntó Hermione -.

No, es un prepotente! Nisiquiera él ha venido a ofrecerme una disculpa por su reclamo de hermano mayor! Quien se crees que es?

Bueno, Ginn el no es nada tuyo pero te quiere y eso es lo que cuenta, tal vez le da pena y no ha encontrado la manera de pedirte perdón – dijo la castaña -.

Pues no lo se….. – dijo Ginny -.

Deberías pensarlos mejor Ginny, recuerda que solo se esta preocupando por ti y eso demuestra que te quiere

Esa tarde después del almuerzo tenían clase de Historia de la Magia, a la cual los tres amigos no le prestaron mucha atención. En la noche, antes de la cena, estaban en la Sala Comun: Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Había un aire de incomodidad y tensión hasta que Ron se paró del sillón y gritó:

ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO ENTRE USTEDES?.

Cuando Ron termino de pronunciar casi le faltaba la respiración y estaba tan rojo como su cabello, los chicos se quedaron pasmados al ver esto hasta que Ginn se paró y también grito pero en un tono más decente que el de Ron:

Bueno es que tu querido amigo Harry se mete en lo que no le importa! – gritó la pelirroja clavándole una mirada a Harry -.

Yo solamente pienso en lo que es mejor para ti!. Eres una niña desagradecida! – dijo furioso Harry-.

Y qué sabes tu lo que es mejor para mi, Harry! – grito Ginny -.

Bueno creo que estar juntándote con Draco Malfoy no es muy beneficioso! – le respondió el ojiverde con el mismo tono -.

Ron que estaba observando la pelea desde que había comenzado, puso los ojos como dos platos en el momento que escucho el nombre de Draco

Un momento que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto! – gritó Ron -.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon inmediatamente de escuchar la voz de Ron y Harry explicó:

Bueno lo que pasó es que tu hermana estaba charlando con Draco en el lago y a mi no me pareció adecuado que ella estuviera con ese cretino y simplemente ella se enfadó por eso – dijo Harry -.

Ron miró inmediatamente a Ginny cuando Harry terminó de decir esto y dijo:

Gracias Harry, tienes toda la razón!. Y tu Ginny no entiendo cual es tu enfado si sabes que nuestro archienemigo es la sabandija esa de Malfoy, como te atreves a tener una conversación con el!

Déjame en paz, Ronald!. Cuando aprenderás a dejar de meterte en mis cosas tu también! – al terminar de decir esto, Ginny se fue rapidamente de la Sala Común -.

Entonces Ron miró a Hermione y también le reclamó

Tu lo sabias verdad, por qué no me dijiste nada Hermione? Y por qué no se lo reclamaste a Ginny tampoco? Además tu que sabes que era lo que estaba hablando con Draco?

Sabes qué? Tu hermana ya tiene edad para cuidarse sola y saber que le conviene Ron! Deberías dejar de sobreprotegerla tanto –dijo en tono de rabia la castaña-

Luego miró con desprecio a Ron y también salió de la Sala Común, los chicos se sorprendieron un poco con su actitud, pero Ron estaba tan furioso con ella que se fue a su habitación y luego lo siguió Harry

Al día siguiente los chicos no se hablaban e incluso Ron y Harry se sentaron en donde estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville, y las chicas se sentaron donde estaban Parvati y Lavander. Cuando terminó el desayuno, Ginny se fue a su clase de Vuelo y los otros tres se fueron a la clase de Transformaciones, Harry se paró un momento en mitad del pasillo para hablar con Hermione

No puedo creer que Ron me haya tratado así ayer, como se atreve!

Bueno, tienes razón creo que se pasó de la raya pero te aseguro que eso se le va a pasar en cuanto recapacite y se de cuenta de que no se lo ocultaste con mala intención – dijo Harry -.

Bueno Harry y tú deberías hablar con Ginny – dijo la castaña -.

No creo que este lo suficientemente calmada, sería capaz de echarme un "Petrificus Totalus", o un "Avada Kedavra" en caso extremo

No seas tan exagerado Harry, sabes que ella no sería capaz de eso!

Los chicos entraron al salón y Harry se sentó en medio de Ron y Hermione para evitar peleas.

Cuando salieron de la clase, los chicos fueron un rato a la Sala Común, y Hermione se quedó hablando Ginny que le traía una carta de parte del profesor de vuelo, Krum.

Viktor me envió una carta? –preguntó sorprendida Hermione

Sí –dijo la pelirroja- y dijo que te la diera lo antes posible, parece que es algo importante

La aún confundida castaña siguió a Ginny hasta unos sillones y leyó la carta en voz baja para que solo ellas dos la escucharan:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que quisiera verte esta noche en el lago, por favor te pido que vayas._

_Un beso y un abrazo, Víctor"_

Victor… -dijo Herm en voz baja

Vas a ir Hermy? –preguntó Ginny

Si… en verdad no tengo el valor de dejar plantado a Victor… después de todo nos hemos vuelto amigos

Bueno entonces que la pases bien, yo mejor me voy a mi siguiente clase antes de que empiece otra discusión – dijo Ginny y salió por el retrato

El día pasó rápido ya que los 3 Gryffindors no intercambiaban muchas palabras, sobretodo Ron y Hermione.

En la noche, Hermione bajo a la Sala Común que estaba totalmente vacía y empezó a pensar en la pelea que tenía con Ron, se sintió triste por un momento, pues en verdad no le gustaba estar molesta con Ron pero luego vio la nota que le había mandado Krum y recordó:

Ohh no! La hora! Debería ir bajando antes que se haga tarde y me regañen por andar en los pasillos

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y salio por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Después de unos segundos, Ron bajo a la Sala y al ir a sentarse, vio el papel sobre la mesa, lo leyó y enseguida salió corriendo

Cuando llegó al lago, vio a Krum y a Hermione allí, Krum le tenía las manos agarradas a la castaña y estaba a punto de besarla. Ron salió lo mas rápido que pudo de allí. Ahora si que estaba furioso, primero su hermana con Draco y ahora Hermione también con Krum!

Herrmione me gustas mucho, desde que te conocí cuando estabas en 4to año – dijo Krum, agarrandole las manos a la sabelotodo -.

Viktor yo……. – cuando Hermione empezó a decir esto, Krum estaba a punto de besarla -.

No! – se alejó rápidamente la castaña -. Viktor tu eres mi amigo y yo….. -dijo ella nerviosa-

Esta bien trranquila, yo esperrarre el tiempo que sea necesarrio para conquistarrte – dijo Viktor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, entonces, se fue al castillo-.

Hermione se quedó mirando al suelo con una mirada triste. "Es increíble ver como es de persistente Viktor –pensó ella- yo solo lo considero un amigo y todavía quiere ver si logramos ser algo mas…"

Luego decidió dirigirse al castillo. Abrió las grandes puertas de entrada y empezó a subir a la torre Gryffindor. Cuando iba por el segundo piso empezó a escuchar unos golpes contra una pared en un cuarto cercano. Se fue acercando lentamente y descubrió que era en el aula de encantamientos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a alguien lanzando objetos contra una pared del salón, los cuales rebotaban y los volvía a lanzar

Ron¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada -.

Bueno realmente nada importante, solo aquí matando el tiempo es que no tengo sueño todavía – dijo el pelirrojo secándose las lagrimas de rabia sin voltear a ver a la castaña -.

¿Ron te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione -.

No, claro que no. Además que haces hablándome, traidora! – grito el ojiazul -.

Ron que te sucede? Por qué estas tan molesto!

Como quieres que no esté molesto! Primero me entero que mi hermana salió sola con Malfoy y ahora te veo a ti saliendo a escondidas con Vicky!

A ti que te importa lo que yo hago Ron! Además como sabias que estaba con Viktor?

"Pues porque… porque… _Ohh vamos piensa algo!" _-Pensó el pelirrojo

Pues porque se supone que deberíamos estar de guardia en los pasillos! Se supone que somos prefectos no? Así que cuando pasaba por aquí me asome por la ventana y te vi con tu querrrrrido Vicky! - dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo -.

Sabes que? Es muy extraño esto porque se supone que tu nunca te acuerdas de tus obligaciones de prefecto! Siempre soy yo la que te tiene que obligar a cumplirlas! –dijo muy molesta la castaña- y no le digas Vicky! No entiendo cual es tu problema con él Ron!

Dicho esto, Hermione se fue muy molesta hacia la Torre Gryffindor mientras que Ron se quedó en el aula de Encantamientos lanzando objetos

Lo admitió! –decía Ron para sí mismo- estaba con ese Vicky! Seguro que pasaron un muy buen rato los dos y esto no hace que mejore nada!

Luego se sentó en el suelo e intentó tranquilizarse:

"Pero si ella siempre dice que es su amigo… será cierto?" –pensaba Ron- "se veía preocupada cuando entró y me vio aquí, pero que mas da si acababa de ver al Vicky ese y siempre lo defiende… y siempre se molesta! Se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo nuestras labores de prefectos, es verdad que siempre me lo recuerda ella pero yo no fui quien se escapo a los terrenos!"

El pelirrojo ya se había levantado y empezó a caminar hacia la torre pensando en todo esto, pero cuando llegó a la sala común no puedo evitar levantar la vista hacia el dormitorio de las chicas pensando en ella, y luego al llegar a su habitación se hecho en su cama y antes de dormir solo pudo pensar

"Hermione no me gusta para nada estar molesto contigo…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Empezó el nuevo día… en los respectivos dormitorios solo se veían caras somnolientas y los compañeros de cuarto no se cruzaban muchas palabras entre ellos.

En el Gran Comedor, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba repleta de estudiantes tomando sus desayunos y hablando animadamente, pero en un pequeño rincón estaban cuatro Gryffindors que no parecían compartir el mismo entusiasmo que los demás, dos de ellos parecían haber tenido una muy mala noche

Hermy… te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien sabes… -dijo Ginny

Pues no pude dormir muy bien… -dijo bostezando la castaña-

Tienes razón Ginny –dijo Harry- ella y Ron no se ven muy bien

Que sucedió Hermy? ayer llegaste un poco tarde pero te fuiste a dormir enseguida –dijo la pelirroja

Ron tu también ni mencionaste palabra cuando llegaste a la habitación –dijo el ojiverde viendo a Ginny con una mirada cuestionante

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en profundo silencio hasta que Ron pregunto extrañado:

No se supone que ustedes estaban peleados ayer?

Bueno… -empezó a decir Harry- si pero cuando ustedes se fueron

Harry y yo bajamos a buscarlos –dijo Ginny

Y conversamos un rato porque no sabíamos donde estaban –siguió Harry

Y arreglamos nuestro problema de una vez –concluyó Ginny

Lo hacen ver tan fácil –dijo sin ánimos Ron

Ohh no! –exclamó Ginny- no me digan que están de nuevo enfadados

Hermione asintió viendo a Ginny. Harry los vio a todos sin comprender nada

Luego de desayunar, Hermione se fue a su clase de Runas Antiguas y Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la clase de Adivinación, cuando estaban allí Harry aprovecho la ausencia de Hermione para averiguar cual era el nuevo motivo de la pelea

Muy bien Ron, ahora me vas a explicar que pasa con ustedes – dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Ron -.

Bueno es que aparte de ser una traidora, luego la descubrí viéndose en la noche a escondidas con el Vicky ese! Y no precisamente estaban hablando, Ahora es una doble traidora! –dijo exaltado Ron -.

Ron, no seas exagerado!. Debes estar paranoico, me parece bien que seas sobreprotector con tu hermana precisamente porque es tu hermana, pero con Hermione no deberías preocuparte demasiado al fin y al cabo ella es inteligente y sabe lo que le coviene, además no entiendo cual es tu preocupación de que esté con Viktor

Queeeee, no creo que sea el tipo adecuado para ella sinceramente! –dijo Ron -.

Bueno te digo de nuevo que exageras demasiado y ya no sigamos hablando del tema, no quiero que terminemos nosotros peleados – concluyó Harry -.

Terminó la clase, y los chicos fueron a dejar los libros a la Sala Común y luego bajaron a almorzar al Gran Comedor, había una gran silencio entre los cuatro pero derrepente escucharon un saludo y cuando voltearon era Luna, la chica de Ravenclaw

Hola chicos como están? –Preguntó un poco emocionada Luna -.

Bien y tu? –contesto Ginny -.

Muy bien, por lo visto no se han enterado – dijo la Ravenclaw

De qué? –pregunto Harry extrañado -.

"De que seguro descubrieron una nueva criatura según el ejemplar patético del quisquilloso" – pensó Hermione, con cara de gran fastidio -.

De que ya llego el profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)…..o debería decir profesora – dijo aun más emocionada Lovegood -.

Que! Es una mujer! – preguntó Ron con una gran emoción, que hasta Hermione se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido -.

Eso dicen, bueno chao me tengo que ir –terminó de decir Luna mientras se iba corriendo-.

Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron pensativos, tratando de adivinar quien sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO…..o profesora.

Bueno ya sabremos quien es, después de todo mañana tenemos nuestra primera clase con ella – inquirió la castaña -.

Sí, tienes razón – dijo el ojiverde -.

Entonces luego me dicen quien nuestro misterioso docente de DCAO – dijo Ginn con una risita -.

Esa tarde se dedicaron a hacer deberes que tenían acumulados y cuando Hermione se encontraba en la Biblioteca, llegó Ginny

Hola! –saludo la pelirroja -.

Hola Ginn –saludó con desgano Hermione -.

Que te pasa?

No nada, es solo que estoy cansada de estudiar – contesto la sabelotodo -.

Claro, pero debe ser algo mas nunca estas tan cansada de estudiar como para tener esa cara, es por mi hermano? Todavía no se arreglan verdad?

No, pero no te preocupes. –dijo la castaña evitando el tema- Deberías contarme tu como te reconciliaste con Harry! Anda cuentame! – dijo impaciente -.

Bueno esta bien te voy a contar – dijo Ginn con una pequeña sonrisa -.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de que Hermione salió a hablar con Viktor y Ron fue tras ella, Harry y Ginn bajaron a la Sala Común

Que haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja con un tono altanero-.

Buscando a Ron, no lo encuentro y estoy preocupado – respondió Harry -.

Que raro, Hermione esta desaparecida también, donde crees que pudieron haber ido? – Preguntó un poco más amablemente la pelirroja -.

No lo sé, supongo que deberíamos esperar un rato, alomejor están por regresar – dijo Harry .

Sí, tienes razón

Entonces Harry y Giny se sentaron en el sillón que esta enfrente de la chimenea, y se hizo un silencio incomodo. Depuse de unos minutos

Harry!

Ginny!

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Ginny empezó a decir

Harry perdóname, me porte muy mal contigo, no debí molestarme, tal vez tu tengas toda la razón sobre Draco

No Ginn perdóname tu a mi, tu tenias razón, yo no soy nadie para criticarte con quien estas. Es solo que me preocupas mucho y bueno tú sabes como es Malfoy y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo – dijo un poco nervioso Harry -.

Gracias! Tu también me importas mucho y me gusta que te preocupes por mí – dijo con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada la pelirroja y se abalanzó para darle un abrazo al ojiverde -.

De….na…..nada – dijo Harry tan sonrojado que se confundía con el mueble en el que estaban sentados, al principio Harry dudo si responderle el abrazo pero al final si lo hizo-.

Luego de esto, Harry y Ginny se separaron y se quedaron mirándose unos segundo hasta que irrumpieron en la Sala Ron y Hermione

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Y bueno eso fue lo que paso – concluyó Ginn sonriendo -.

Já! Creo que vas por buen camino amiga! – dijo Hermione con emoción -.

Bueno subamos a la Sala Común, creo que ya estudiaste mucho por hoy Herms

Sí Ginn tienes razón

Las chicas salieron de la Biblioteca y se dirigieron a la Sala Común para luego ir al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor encontraron a los chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellas nisiquiera habían llegado a la mesa cuando Harry empezó a decir:

Que lástima que no llegaron antes, la nueva profesora se fue hace solo unos minutos del comedor

De verdad? –preguntó Hermione-

Si, lo digo enserio –respondió el ojiverde

Bueno y como es? –preguntó la pelirroja

No me digas que se parece a Umbridge porque si es así… -decía la castaña

No! No se parece, tranquila Hermione –dijo Harry- no se parece en nada a Umbridge, se ve que es mucho más joven y era rubia

Rubia? –preguntó extrañada Ginny

Si rubia, por qué tienes dudas si no la has visto aún?

Pues… es que Luna la vio en cuanto llegó y me había dicho que era castaña y no se veía tan joven, que se parecía un poco a McGonagal

Te aseguro que No se veía así –dijo Harry muy confundido- pero había algo en ella que me resultaba un poco familiar, a pesar de que su cara no me parece conocida…

Bueno lo sabremos mañana –dijo Hermione también confundida- no se de quien podría tratarse

Mientras Ginny, Harry y Hermione seguían discutiendo no se fijaron que Ron no participó para nada en la conversación y que había salido del Gran Comedor. Hacía todo lo posible por evitar hablar con Hermione. Odiaba estar molesto con ella pero no podía quitar de su mente el momento en que la vio en los terrenos con Krum, así que agarró su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor evitando encontrarse con alguien y se fue al dormitorio

Al otro día Hermione fue temprano al Gran Comedor. Apenas habían empezado a llegar los alumnos y notó que algunos desviaban su vista hacia la mesa de los profesores al entrar. Cuando Hermione volteó, vio a una joven mujer de aspecto oriental y cabello largo y oscuro sentada en la mesa de los profesores, hablando animadamente con la profesora Sprout. Se quedó viendo a esa extraña mujer por unos segundos mas y se dio cuenta que había algo muy familiar en ella…

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas alguien se le acercó e interrumpió sus pensamientos:

Si ella es la nueva profesora –dijo Luna

Hermione se sorprendió mucho por su llegada pero luego le dijo aún sorprendida: Como sabías que estaba pensando en eso?

Pues es obvio –dijo simplemente Luna- Supongo que estas un poco confundida porque ya te habrán hablado de ella pero con diferente apariencia

Si… ya me lo habían dicho

Bueno pero ella es nuestra profesora –aseguró Luna- ella y todas las demás que te han dicho

Hermione asintió no muy convencida y se sentó mientras Luna se devolvía a la mesa de Ravenclaw

Cuando vio que Luna se fue volvió a voltear hacia la mesa de los profesores pero la misteriosa profesora ya no estaba y en ese momento llagaron Harry, Ron y Ginny

Ron se veía un poco malhumorado, como si no hubiese dormido bien pero ella estaba tan confundida por su nueva profesora que no le hizo mucho caso a ese detalle, además el parecía seguir molesto con ella

No hablaron mucho en el desayuno pero enseguida los alumnos de 6to de Gryffindor empezaron a conversar animadamente cuando McGonnagal les anunció que tendrían su primera clase de DCAO después del desayuno. Así que todos agarraron sus mochilas y salieron camino hacia el aula en que tantas aventuras habían vivido en años anteriores, todos se preguntaban cual sería el estilo de este nuevo docente

Nos tocará recoger duendecillos de cornualles de nuevo? –preguntó asustado Neville

No lo se Neville pero espero que no lleve asquerosos collares de ajo como Quirrel –Dijo Seamus

Ni un horrible ojo que da vueltas –dijo Parvarti

Y espero que estas vez tenga un poco de estilo –dijo Lanvander haciendo que todos la miraran extraño- Pero si es verdad! –replicó ella

Yo solo espero que no sea como Umbridge –dijo fastidiada Hermione

Y yo que no use arañas ni me haga recordar arañas –dijo casi gritando Ron

Todos se rieron y recordaron la clase donde se enfrentaron al Boggart y luego Harry dijo cuando ya iban llegan al aula:

Definitivamente nuestro mejor profesor ha sido Lupin, me gustaría que regresara

Todos asintieron y se sorprendieron al ver una mano hecha de una especie de humo color violeta salir del aula y hacerles una seña para que entraran. Harry y Ron que eran los primeros en la fila se encogieron de hombros y entraron seguidos por los demás

Todos se sentaron en sus puestos pero no parecía haber ningún profesor en el aula hasta que se escuchó una voz femenina que parecía venir del frente de la clase:

Bueno días chicos –dijo la voz

Todos empezaron a buscar la voz moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro pero no había nadie más que ellos en el salón

Ay disculpen! No era mi intención sorprenderlos –dijo aquella voz- llegué ayer un poco tarde y se que algunos ya me han visto pero alomejor no me reconozcan. Dicho esto apareció de repente una mujer joven y rubia, Harry ya la había visto

Algunos me vieron así –dijo ella y volvió a desaparecer con un movimiento de sus brazos- otros así –dijo apareciendo con la apariencia de una mujer un poco mas madura y castaña- y alomejor otros me vieron así hace una hora- y apareció una mujer de apariencia oriental

Todos estaban estupefactos con esto, en verdad no estaban entendiendo nada

Pero en verdad mi verdadera apariencia es esta – y apareció una mujer joven, de cara muy simpática y agradable, su cabello era de un color muy llamativo, en ese momento era violeta como la mano de humo que los invitó a pasar

Bueno -dijo ella mientras todos la observaban- diría que esta es mas bien la apariencia que mas utilizo pues yo soy una metamorfomaga –como vio algunas caras de confusión añadió- significa que tengo la habilidad de cambiar mi apariencia a mi antojo – y allí empezaron los murmullos de entusiasmo de todos excepto tres alumnos que seguían con la boca abierta

Ohh discúlpenme de nuevo –dijo ella después de observar a Harry Ron y Hermione- creo que no me he presentado. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, Auror del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña y su nueva profesora de DCAO

* * *

**Umm... ya llegó nuestra "misteriosa" profesora de DCAO pero que tal serán sus clases?y qué pasará con Hermione y Ron? bueno averiguénlo en el próximo cap de Sentimiento Evidentes y dejen sus reviewwwwwwsssssss! **


	5. Un momento de tregua

**Hola! probablemente este capitulo sea un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero es que no podíamos omitir detalles ; ) Y para los lectores que pidieron mas Ron/Hermione les aseguramos que en este capitulo y el siguiente lo conseguirán. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Un momento de tregua**

Tonks! Dijeron atónitos a nuestros Gryffindors al mismo tiempo. Ella les sonrió y ellos no pudieron evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Lo último que esperaban era que su profesora fuera Tonks pero enseguida estuvieron agradecidos con Dumbledore por esa decisión.

Los alumnos poco a poco empezaron a hacer silencio y de repente habló su nueva profesora

Bueno chicos, veo que su último año fue muy poco productivo en esta materia – todos hicieron un gesto afirmativo -. La defensa contra las artes oscuras tiene una parte teórica pero en verdad es mucho más importante dominar la práctica, por eso estoy muy orgullosa de que hayan tomado medidas y crearan su propio grupo de práctica de DCAO – dijo Tonks, mirando en especial a los tres Griffindors -.

Todos se observaron e hicieron gestos afirmativos y luego miraron a Harry quien se sentía un poco abochornado por la situación.

Veo que han trabajado con maleficios, hechizos de defensa y que han tenido sesiones de duelo de magos y quisiera unir todo eso con otros hechizos que han visto en otras materias.

Todos siguieron expectantes escuchando con atención a Tonks.

Bueno hasta el momento todo está claro pero hay alguna pregunta? – preguntó Tonks al salón completo -.

Profesora… - dijo tímidamente Parvarti -.

Sí?

Esteeee… usted puede hacerse invisible?

No, los metamorfomagos no pueden volverse invisibles, debes tomar alguna apariencia que sea visible – dijo con énfasis Tonks -.

Entonces como es que no la podíamos ver cuando entramos? – preguntó sorprendido Dean

Ahh… bueno, discúlpenme si los asusté – dijo divertida Tonks - eso fue gracias a esto –dijo mostrando una capa de tela muy extraña que lucía sedosa -.

Es una capa invisible! – le sorprendido Ron a Harry -.

Si, tienes razón – dijo contenta Tonks - y en verdad a los aurores les es muy útil en muchos casos -.

La gran mayoría se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de Tonks desaparecer al ponerse la capa, haciendo que pareciera una cabeza flotante

Bueno pero con un poco de práctica, no es necesaria una capa invisible para poder ocultarse – dijo ella dejándolos un poco sorprendidos - pero que tal si empezamos a practicar algunos hechizos que hayan visto -.

Y dicho esto empezaron a hacer una practica muy parecida a como las hacían en las reuniones del ED. Pero esto era un simple repaso así que quedaron expectantes por saber qe les esperaría en su próxima clase

Todos salieron muy contentos de su primera clase de DCAO. Iban comentando lo divertida que era su nueva profesora y de cómo serían sus nuevas clases. Solo había dos alumnos que parecían no compartir la misma alegría, pues Ron y Hermione seguían sin dirigirse palabra a pesar de los intentos de Harry por hacerlos hablar de algo. Pero enseguida todo intento de animarlos se esfumó pues acababan de llegar al salón de su peor pesadilla: Pociones.

Después de entrar junto a los Slytherin, Snape se dirigió a la clase:

Um… parece que los Gryffindors acaban de llegar de su primera clase de DCAO – dijo con un odio evidente ya que le habían vuelto a quitar el puesto - esperemos que esta nueva "profesora" les enseñe algo que valga la pena -.

Y luego dirigiéndose a los Slytherin dijo:

Recuérdense que como líder de su casa me deben informar de cualquier incompetencia que hagan los profesores "inexperimentados"

Los Gryffindors estaban echando humo por las orejas con este comentario. Ron se había levantado de su asiento rojo de furia y Harry lo jaló por la manga para hacerlo bajar mientras Hermione lo observaba moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

Ron! Deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo o nos quitarán mas puntos – dijo ella sin mirarlo

Y por qué te tienes que meter en cosas que no son tu asunto Hermione! No ves como está hablando de ella? Qué esperas? que me quede aquí sin hacer nada! – dijo el furioso -.

Vamos Ron cálmate – dijo Harry asustado -.

No Ron es solo que debes controlarte un poco –dijo Hermione un poco más calmada que él

Pero es que tú no me entiendes! Por qué no me dejas en paz si tanto te molesta!

Weasley, Granger qué hacen hablando en mi clase? Le quitaré 10 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno y si escucho a alguien más hablando serán 20! – dijo Snape -.

Los dos se cruzaron miradas asesinas y no hablaron más del tema. Harry solo pensaba que ahora iba a ser imposible reconciliarlos

Unos 15 minutos después estaban todos haciendo una poción para las mordeduras de doxys en parejas. Ron se había puesto de inmediato con Harry y Hermione con Neville para evitar más discusiones

Mientras hacían sus pociones Snape Hizo un anuncio:

Les informo que para la próxima clase, es decir el jueves, la poción que haremos es mucho mas complicada que las que hemos hecho hasta el momento así que tendrán que buscar algunos ingredientes por su propia cuenta – agitó su varita y aparecieron unos ingredientes de nombres muy extraños en el pizarrón - estos son los que deben buscar. Lo harán por parejas entendido?

Los Gryffindors asintieron dudosos mientras los Slytherin sonreían con el anuncio, sabiendo que para ellos sería mucho más fácil saber donde buscar

Snape empezó a caminar entre los asientos anotando las parejas y diciendo –espero no conseguir a ninguna pareja ayudando a otra en la búsqueda, si los descubro les bajaré unos cuantos puntos- dijo viendo directamente a los Gryffindor

En cuanto llegó a los asientos de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville dijo enseguida:

Longbottom, no quiero saber que estás haciendo tu trabajo con Granger, Lo harás con Potter – dijo con malicia - quiero ver que tal lo harán juntos los dos peores alumnos que he tenido en esta clase, este comentario hizo que los de Slytherin se rieran -.

Harry lo miró con odio pero se controló un poco para no perder puntos de la casa

Neville se veía un poco nervioso pero Harry lo tranquilizó

Tranquilo Neville, no le hagas caso, recuerda que eres bueno en Herbología así que no debe ser tan difícil conseguir esos ingredientes no crees? – lo animó sonriendo Harry -.

Creo que tienes razón Harry, ya le haremos tragar sus comentarios - dijo Neville y continuó haciendo su poción -.

Cuando Harry Levantó la vista vio que Hermione y Ron se miraban con odio y dijo

Oh vamos chicos… deberían contentarse si van a hacer el proyecto juntos

Y quién dijo que lo haría con él (ella)? – dijeron al mismo tiempo -.

Bueno… - dijo Harry mirando alrededor - supongo que es porque no queda nadie sin pareja

Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, Harry pensó que los había derrotado y que se arreglarían pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado

Quiero que sepas que sólo haré esto contigo para no hacerlo con alguien de Slytherin – dijo Ron sin mirarla -.

Y yo lo hago contigo solo porque no queda más nadie porque cualquiera sería más tratable y menos terco que tú – dijo también sin mirarlo -.

Bien – dijo Ron -.

"Que tercos son los dos" – pensó Harry y puso los ojos en blanco -.

Luego de salir de la clase de Snape, se dirigieron a la Sala común a dejar sus libros, para luego ir al Gran Comedor, allí se encontraron con Ginny

Hey, chicos como están? – saludo la pelirroja –.

Ante esta pregunta Ron y Hermione se miraron he hicieron un gruñido la mismo tiempo y Harry observó a Ginn con cara de "me rindo". El almuerzo estuvo muy en silencio tomando en cuenta que ninguna conversación que Harry y Ginny trataran de hacer resultaba para que Ron y Hermione se olvidaran de su estúpida pelea.

Después del almuerzo, tenían clases de Herbología con Hufflepuff, y Neville estaba muy feliz ya que era la única clase en la que no se sentía un inútil.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero:

Buenos días alumnos – saludo amablemente la profesora Sprout -.

Bueno días profesora! – saludaron los alumnos -.

En esta clase, veremos las nuevas propiedades………….. – comenzó a decir la profesora -.

Al de salir de las clases de Herbología, los chicos se dirigieron al castillo, y luego se fueron a la Sala Común, Ron y Harry subieron a su cuarto y Hermione al suyo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la habitación, vio que allí estaba Ginny

Hola, Herms! –saludo la pelirroja con emoción -.

Hola Ginn, que haces aquí?

Nada, solo acababa de salir de Transformaciones y vine a dejar mis cosas – dijo Ginny -.

Bueno yo también vine a dejar mis cosas, acabamos de salir de Herbología – dijo Hermione sin mucho ánimo -.

Herms¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ginn -.

Nada………… - dijo la castaña, es solo que no ha sido un día muy divertido -.

Claro que si te pasa algo, ven vamos a pasear un rato – dijo Ginny agarrando del brazo y casi arrastrando a Hermione -.

Cuando las chicas iban bajando las escaleras, hacia la Sala Común, vieron a Harry y Ron sentados, listos para empezar una partida de Ajedrez Mágico

Hola chicos! – saludó Ginny -.

Hola – saludaron los dos a unísono -.

Por lo visto van a estar muy ocupados, bueno Hermione y yo vamos a dar un paseo y estaremos de vuelta para la cena – anuncio la pequeña Weasley -.

Esta bien, nos vemos entonces – dijo el chico de la cicatriz -.

Ron pareció no escuchar lo que dijo su hermana ya que estaba muy concentrado arreglando sus fichas. Cuando salieron del castillo, fueron al lugar preferido de Hermione: el lago. Las chicas estuvieron hablando y riendo un buen rato, hasta que empezaron una conversación más seria

Bueno, y cuando piensan tú y mi hermano dejarse de tonterías y volverse a hablar? – dijo Ginny en un tono de regaño -.

Por qué me preguntas eso a mí!. El es el que busca cualquier excusa para molestarse conmigo

Jajaja, bueno es verdad, pero tú también lo provocas Hermy – dijo Ginny -.

Bueno, pero yo no voy a estar detrás de él a cada rato para que no se moleste conmigo. De hecho el es el que debería estar detrás de mí ahora!– dijo Hermione enfadada-.

Bueno y por fin no me contaste como te fue con Viktor cuando se vieron… – dijo con interés la pelirroja -.

Bueno te digo que fue algo extraño y súmale el hecho de que tu hermano nos vio y te podrás imaginar como se puso – empezó a contar Hermione -.

Jajaja, que raro que Ronald siempre esté metido en tus cosas. Bueno y que pasó? – preguntó la Weasley -.

Bueno, Viktor me dijo lo que sentía por mí, una vez mas y hasta casi trato de besarme! Y no me preguntes en que momento llegó Ron, lo único que se es que nos vio y luego cuando subí estaba haciendo un desastre en el aula de encantamientos. Me molestan esas actitudes de Ron, es decir cada vez que se molesta conmigo, no puede venir y hablarlo conmigo como gente civilizada, todo lo contrario tiene que portase como un loco, insultarme e incluso hacer el ridículo!– terminó de decir la castaña, por fin respirando después de decir todo esto, lo que le causó risa a Ginny -.

Bueno Hermione, tu sabes como es mi hermano, ya se le pasará

Sí bueno tienes razón – terminó de decir la castaña -.

Luego de esto se hizo un silencio en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, entonces Ginny sonrió provocando que Hermione volviera su mirada hacia ella

¿De que te ríes? – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido -.

De nada, es solo que es tan obvio – dijo aun riendo Ginny -.

¿Qué es obvio?

Que te importa mucho Ron demasiado para ser solo tu amigo, o me equivoco? – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hermione -.

N…no te …en…t..tien..do – dijo Hermione muy nerviosa y desvió su mirada inmediatamente ya que estaba extremadamente apenada con su amiga -.

Hermy, puedes confiar en mí. Te gusta el tonto de mi hermano, verdad?

Bueno…yo…bueno sí me gusta, pero mas te vale que no salga de tu boca! – dijo Hermione muy amenazante -.

Jajaja, tranquila, soy una tumba. Bueno y tranquila tú verás que pronto ya te estará pidiendo disculpas

Si tu lo dices….. – Sentenció tratando de creerle a Ginny-.

Te lo aseguro, créeme – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo -.

Cuando las dos chicas volvieron al castillo, fueron directamente a su dormitorio y durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Ginny y Hermione bajaron al comedor y al llegar vieron que allí se encontraban Harry y Ron hablando, pero cuando llegaron Ron se calló inmediatamente vio a la castaña. Durante el desayuno, Ginn y Harry hablaban y Hermione participaba un poco pero estaba más preocupada mirando el rechazo de Ron hacia ella.

Cuando salían del Gran Comedor, se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones. La clase estuvo muy aburrida ya que todo lo que hicieron en ella fue transformar un tintero en un grillo y luego volverlo a convertir en tintero de nuevo. Después de esa clase, tenían Encantamientos que tampoco fue muy productiva.

Durante estas dos clases, Hermione trató de concentrarse y no pensar en Ron, y este trataba de hacer lo mismo y bromeaba con Harry.

En el almuerzo:

Bueno y como van los entrenamientos de Quidditch? – preguntó Hermione -.

Bien, dentro de un par de semanas tenemos partido con Hufflepuff – respondió Harry mientras agarraba un trozo de carne que estaba en la bandeja de plata frente a él -.

Me alegro, como siempre voy a estar dándole ánimos al equipo – dijo Hermione -.

Te lo agradecemos, verdad Ron? – dijo Harry sonriéndoles a las chicas -.

Ah...sí claro – dijo este con una sonrisa forzada -.

Luego del almuerzo, los tres chicos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) fueron a sus clases de tarde y aún tenían unas horas libres antes de la cena. Así que Hermione fue un rato a la Biblioteca para adelantar un poco de su tarea. Mientras la castaña buscaba los libros, los hojeaba y escribía, pensaba:

"¿Por qué Ron tiene que ser así? Qué se cree, que puede venir e insultarme y gritarme cuando le de la gana! Pues no!. Ay ya Hermione por qué te preocupas tanto por él, te aseguro que él no se está mortificando la vida en estos momentos como tu. Y para colmo, nos toco hacer juntos la tarea de Pociones!".

Después de pensar esto y no poderse concentrar para nada, decidió ir a la Sala Común a dejar sus cosas y luego bajar al Gran Comedor

En la Sala Común estaban Ron y Harry

Ron que te parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid, después de cenar? – preguntó Harry -.

Esta bien, creo que hace mucho que no hablamos con él,. Pobre…..Esta bien vamos a verlo después de la cena – dijo Ron -.

Perfecto, ahora le tenemos que avisar a Hermione – dijo Harry -.

A Hermione! Pero…..por qué! – dijo en tono de niño regañado el pelirrojo -.

Bueno Ron, ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga y a ella también le agradaría ir a visitarlo, así que trata de controlarte

Pero es que ella puede ir otro día! Por qué justamente hoy y con nosotros – continúo quejándose Ron -.

Porque sí!. Ya no te quejes más, la invitare a que venga con nosotros y no harás nada para convencerme de lo contrario – dijo Harry muy tajante -.

En ese momento Hermione entro en la Sala Común

Hola Hermione – la saludo Harry -.

Hola –saludo la castaña -.

Mira queríamos saber si querías venir con nosotros a visitar a Gagrid después de la cena?

Bueno si, supongo que esta bien – dijo Hermione -.

Entonces bajemos y comamos rápido para que no se nos haga tarde – finalizó Harry -.

Los tres bajaron y comieron un poco más rápido de lo normal

Oigan chicos cual es el apuro? – preguntó Ginny, mientras los veía comer -.

Es que vamos a visitar a Hagrid, después te hablamos – respondió Hermione -.

Entonces Harry, Ron y Hermione, salieron del Gran Comedor, se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid y este les abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron, saludaron a Fang y se sentaron en la mesa para empezar una pequeña charla

Que sorpresa! Qué los trae por aquí chicos? – dijo el semigigante -.

Bueno eres nuestro amigo y hace mucho que no hablábamos – dijo Harry -.

Eso si es verdad, pues gracias. Y como les va? – preguntó Hagrid para iniciar una conversación -.

Bueno "bien" – respondió Ron mirando a Hermione -.

Estamos bien, no ha habido nada impresionante ni sorpresivo este año, aunque creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Pero hasta ahora lo peor que nos ha pasado es que nos hayan mandado un trabajo de "Pociones" – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la mirada asesina Ron –.

Pues eso es típico de Snape, pero tienen razón no quisiera estar en su lugar – dijo Hagrid -.

Derrepente a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea

Oye Hagrid, lo más probable es que podamos encontrar los ingredientes de la poción, en el Bosque Prohibido – dijo Hermione -.

Ehhhh….. no chicos no lo creo, además es muy peligroso estar allí y mas a esta hora. Definitivamente no! – dijo el semigigante, haciendo un fuerte gesto negativo con la cabeza-

Anda Hagrid, tendremos cuidado, te lo prometemos, verdad chicos? – Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron -.

Si Hagrid, anda déjanos ir, seguro no demoraremos mucho, solo unos pocos minutos – dijo Ron, apoyando por primera vez en varios días a Hermione -.

Es verdad, es mas si tardamos mucho puedes ir a buscarnos y traernos jalados por las orejas, anda amigo, por favor – dio Harry tratando de convencer a Hagrid y haciendo tragar grueso a Ron ya que no quería ni imaginarse lo que dolería un jalón de orejas de las grandes manos de Hagrid -.

Entonces los tres se quedaron observándolo con cara suplicante y finalmente:

No sé por qué hago esto! Siempre terminan convenciéndome!. Esta bien, pero no se adentraran mucho en el bosque y regresaran en unos pocos minutos sino….. – dijo Hagrid en tono amenazante -.

Sí esta bien! – dijeron los tres chicos al unísono -.

Salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y fueron en dirección al Bosque Prohibido, entonces Hagrid abrió las puertas y los tres Griffindors se adentraron al Bosque mientras dejaban a Hagrid atrás.

Ya que todo estaba oscuro, los chicos sacaron sus varitas y gritaron al mismo tiempo "Lumus!" y del extremo de la varita salio una luz brillante, el trío se puso a buscar los ingredientes y después de un par de minutos se empezaron a escuchar unos retumbos y los árboles empezaron a moverse

Oigan chicos, qué pasa? – dijo un poco asustada Hermione -.

No lo sé…. – dijo aun más temeroso Ron -.

Después de unos segundos observaron una gran silueta y luego se dieron cuenta de lo que era……Grawp el hermano gigante de Hagrid. El gigante empezó a hacer una especie de gruñidos y a dar manotazos, los chicos intentaron hacer algunos hechizos para aturdirlo pero no resultó, al revés, hizo que se pusiera más agresivo. Hermione se acercó a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo y esto puso a los chicos muy nerviosos

Grawp… Hola soy yo, "Hermy", tranquilo – dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar al gigante enfurecido -.

El gigante pareció no reconocer a la castaña y soltó un gran manotazo, haciendo que Hermione se pegara contra un árbol y cayera inconsciente

Hermioneeeeeeeee! – gritó Ron corriendo hacia donde esta yacía inconsciente -.

Ron! Hermione esta bien? – preguntó preocupado Harry -.

No lo sé, creo que está inconsciente! – dijo Ron -

Escúchame, voy a ir a buscar a Hagrid!. Cuida de Hermione, ya regreso! – dijo Harry mientras corría en busca del semigigante -.

Mientras tanto, Ron agarro a Hemione y la llevó a un lugar seguro y en el que Grawp no pudiera verlos. Ron estaba muy preocupado y tenía miedo pero no precisamente por él, ya que como estaba oscuro, no veía mucho las ramas de los árboles y tenía algunos raspones en la cara sino por Hermione que aún estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos Hagrid llegó y logró tranquilizar a su hermano y les ordenó a Harry y a Ron que sacaran a Hermione de allí lo mas rápido posible y la llevaran a la enfermería, los chicos salieron de allí y por suerte no quedaba casi nadie paseando por el castillo, además de que lo chicos usaron todos los pasadizos que se sabían para llegar a la enfermería sin que nadie los viera.

Al llegar a la enfermería:

Por Merlín que le ha ocurrido a esta señorita? – preguntó rápidamente la enfermera mientras ayudaba a los chicos a poner en una camilla a Hermione -.

Va a estar bien, verdad? – preguntó Ron muy preocupado -.

Sí bueno, pero su estado es un poco delicado – advirtió la señora Pomfrey -.

La enfermera se encargo de curar los raspones de Ron, para encargarse rápidamente de Hermione. Después de10 minutos de haber llegado, Harry y Ron vieron entrar a Dumbledore, McGonagall y a Snape

Que estarían haciendo ustedes para que ocurriera esto! ustedes siempre saliendo de los límites! Nunca siguen las reglas –sermoneo rápidamente Snape -.

Harry lo vio con odio, nunca entendía como se enteraba de los problemas tan rápido como Dumbledore, y Ron trató de olvidarse de su presencia ya que estaba muy ocupado viendo el estado de Hermione. Entonces Dumbledore dijo:

Ya basta profesor, no creo que sea momento para sermonear a nadie – ordenó Dumbledore a Snape -.

Pero Director estos alumnos………. Se supone que no deberían entrar al bosq…

Snape no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Dumbledore lo miró de una manera tan profunda y tajante que hizo que se callara de inmediato. Snape, se retiró indignado de la enfermería

Ah.. profesor esta de más advertirle que no quiero una sola palabra a cerca de lo que ha visto, después hablare con usted, de acuerdo? – preguntó Dumbledore -.

De acuerdo Señor - dijo entre dientes Snape y luego se fue -.

Entonces Dumbledore se volvió hacia donde estaban Ron y Harry

En cuanto a ustedes, señor Potter y señor Weasley, mañana temprano los espero en mi despacho para hablar de este asunto. Pero por ahora retírense a sus habitaciones

Sí, Señor – asintieron con la cabeza Harry y Ron -.

Ron y Harry salieron de la enfermería y se fueron a la Sala Común, al llegar, se encontraron con Ginny

Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny -.

Los chicos se miraron, haciendo que Ginny se preocupara

Bueno Ginny, ella……esta……. – empezó a decir Ron -.

Por Merlin Ronald! Habla ya! – gritó la pelirroja -.

Ella esta en la enfermería – terminó de decir Harry -.

En la enfermería! Pero no entiendo! Que pasó? – preguntó Ginny casi llorando -.

Bueno es que fuimos al Bosque Prohibido a buscar los ingredientes para la poción de Snape y………

Al Bosque Prohibido! Están locos! – dijo Ginny taladrando a los dos con la mirada -.

Déjame terminar Ginny! – le reprochó Ron – Bueno cuando estábamos allí llego Grawp, sabes el hermano gigante de Hagrid y se volvió loco y atacó a Hermione – finalizó Ron -.

No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo!. Pero Hermy esta bien, verdad? – Preguntó un poco dudosa Ginny -.

Bueno no lo se, está inconsciente – respondió Harry –.

No puede ser! Hermy… – dijo Ginny soltando algunas lágrimas -.

Ya Ginny, tranquila seguro se pondrá bien pronto – dijo Harry tratando de consolar a la pelirroja -.

Si, tienes razón – aceptó Ginn, secándose las lágrimas -.

Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, además Ron acuérdate que hay que ir a hablar mañana temprano con Dumbledore – recordó Harry -.

Los chicos se fueron al dormitorio y cuando estaban en la cama, Ron preguntó:

Harry, ella va a estar bien, no es así? Ella se va a recuperar y va a ser la misma que siempre verdad? – dijo Ron escondiendo de su amigo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -.

Claro que sí amigo, tú sabes que nuestra amiga es fuerte. Acuérdate como se recuperó en segundo año

Sí tienes razón – dijo Ron recordando eso – Bueno buenas noches entonces, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos -.

Pero logró Ron dormir? Pues no, dio vueltas y vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. En su mente todavía rondaba la idea de que Hermione se encontraba en este momento inconsciente en la enfermería y él no estaba allí acompañándola. No podía creer haber estado molesto con ella, en ese momento sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer

Ron se levantó, vistió y sin avisar a nadie donde iba salió de la torre Gryffindor. Ya se encontraba cruzando pasillos, retratos durmientes y escaleras sabiendo muy bien a donde se dirigía. Y de pronto se encontró con la puerta de la enfermería, tomó aire y entró decidido. Miró con preocupación aquel cuarto hasta que se fijó en la cama donde se encontraba ella. Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba a su lado y la observó y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, un escalofrío como el que había sentido en segundo año al ver a su amiga inmóvil y sin conocimiento de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo, como lo estaba ahora. Nunca pensó que la chica a de la que se había burlado en primer año se convertiría en alguien tan importante para él.

Después de estar unos minutos recordando esto y viendo a su amiga allí, Ron empezó a llorar

Tienes que ponerte bien Hermione. Así lo hiciste la otra vez. No puedes dejarme solo!

Todo esto fue mi culpa, tal vez si yo no me hubiera molestado contigo…. Y si hubiese sabido protegerte! – se reprochó el mismo -. El hecho de que estés allí y no sepas lo que estoy sufriendo me duele tanto! – al terminar de decir esto, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban llenos de lágrimas -.

Después de secarse las lágrimas, volvió a mirar a su amiga y le dijo:

Bueno creo que debería irme antes de que alguien venga pero ahora si podré dormir sabiendo que pude asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Mañana regreso a verte. – después de decir esto, Ron le dio a la castaña un tierno beso en la frente y se fue -.

Ron… -dijo aún inconsciente Hermione después que él se fue de la enfermería y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Cuando llego a la habitación, Harry seguía dormido y no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, el pelirrojo se acostó sonrió dulcemente, cerro los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido ya que ahora estaba más tranquilo al haber visto que su amiga se encontraba bien.

"Se veía tan angelical, tranquila y despreocupada…." pensó sonriendo Ron antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

* * *

Ahh... el amog esta en el aire... jajajaja ; ) muchas gracias por leer el fic y darnos sus opiniones, no olviden dejar sus reviews de este cap! Habrán mas encuentros R/Hr en el próximo


	6. Tratado de Paz

**Hola! disculpen la tardanza: ( sabemos que nos hemos tardado bastante con este capitulo pero haremos lo posible por traer el septimo rapido ok? ; ) ****Bueno alli les dejamos el capitulo 6:****

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tratado de paz por un rato **

Esa mañana despertó temprano un chico pelirrojo en la torre Gryffindor. Había podido dormir tranquilo sabiendo que su querida amiga castaña se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero una vez despierto era difícil volver a conciliar el sueño, pues sabía que aún quería hacerle compañía y asegurarse que se recuperaba completamente

Pronto se vio bajando escaleras y pasando por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, igual que la noche anterior. Por suerte debido a la temprana hora en que bajó no se encontraba nadie en la enfermería, pero sabía que pronto llegaría la enfermera Pomfrey y lo echaría

Le bastaba con verla allí acostada en la cama de la enfermería con una cara libre de preocupaciones. Se veía tan tierna… solo con verla él también se sentía tranquilo, sabía que todo estaba bien y que no estaba sufriendo de ningún dolor ni mal, pero cuanto se había preocupado cuando la golpeó Grawp… y todo por buscar unos estúpidos ingredientes para Snape! –pensó Ron

Después de unos pocos minutos escuchó muchos pasos por el pasillo. Debían ser alumnos bajando de las torres hacia el comedor, así que con mucho cuidado salió de la enfermería entes de que llegara la señora Pomfrey.

Ron! Donde andabas? –preguntó Harry en cuanto el pelirrojo apareció

Ehh… yo? –dijo Ron sin saber muy bien que responder- mmm… tu sabes, paseando

Paseando? –dijo Harry arqueando una ceja- Ron has estado un poco raro desde ayer sabes… es por Hermione verdad?

Ron se sentó y empezó a recoger alimentos de las bandejas lentamente como si estuviera en trance

Ron… Ron? Oye Ron! –decía Harry viendo que su amigo no respondía

Ah? Que? –dijo Ron regresando a la realidad

Oye se que estas un poco preocupado, yo también, Hermione es mi amiga y entiendo que estás preocupado por ella como yo pero en verdad estás muy extraño Ron

Es solo que… me asusté mucho cuando la atacaron Harry –dijo sinceramente Ron- y sinceramente me siento como un inútil cobarde porque no pude hacer nada en ese momento

Ron! Como puedes decir eso? –dijo el ojiverde alarmado- debes entender que estás en Gryffindor por algo y además fuiste tú quien la cuidó y quien aseguró que no le sucediera nada mientras yo iba en busca de Hagrid

Ron asintió un poco más contento y empezó a desayunar, cambiaron de tema y luego fueron a sus clases de la mañana. Después de las horas de encantamientos e Historia de la Magia llegó la hora del almuerzo y no fue nada agradable recordar lo que tenían preparado para aquella tarde. Era día jueves, lo que significaba que tendrían que preparar la poción en equipo para la que debían buscar los ingredientes por los que Hermione casi pierde la vida. Solo de mencionar "pociones" o "Snape" ya hacía hervir la sangre de Ron, pero recordó los esfuerzos de su amiga y se controló.

Pronto había tomado una decisión. Ese día haría la poción por ella y haría todo lo posible para que quedara perfecta y el pelo grasiento de Snape no tuviera razones para quitarles ningún punto

Esa tarde Harry confirmó que Ron definitivamente estaba extraño, estaba solitario en una esquina de la mazmorra de pociones y estaba al parecer muy concentrado en lo que hacía

Debe ser por Hermione –dijo repentinamente Neville

Harry se sorprendió con su observación y preguntó –a qué te refieres exactamente?

Bueno que él es equipo de Hermione y ella no se encuentra así que tiene que hacer lo mejor que pueda para sacar un 10 –dijo muy seguro Neville

Tienes razón Neville, no habría pensado que Ron quisiera sacar un 10 en pociones. Pero tiene sentido que quiera hacerlo por Hermione ya que ella siempre saca buenas notas

Harry! –gritó Neville- no te distraigas o vamos a reprobar! Mira como está hirviendo la poción

Pronto los dos Gryffindors estaban haciendo lo posible para arreglar su poción que no tenía muy buena pinta. Por suerte lograron corregir el error a tiempo y su poción quedó muy parecida a la original y todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver que la de Ron quedó entre las mejores de la clase.

Después de salir de Pociones los chicos fueron a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus libros, luego se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio ya que tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch, en ese tiempo Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ron a cerca de su actitud en la clase de Pociones esa tarde

Ron, por qué estuviste tan diferente hoy en la clase de Snape? – preguntó Harry –.

A que te refieres? – dijo Ron como si no supiera de lo que hablaba Harry -.

Estabas tan concentrado en hacer la poción, es como si por primera vez algo te impulsara a tratar de hacerla perfecta……es por Hermione verdad?

Bueno Harry tu sabes como es ella con sus notas, sino saca un 10 es capaz de autocastigarse ella misma –dijo Ron -.

Realmente estas muy preocupado por ella, no?

Si, después de todo somos amigos no? Y bueno por supuesto me que me preocupa –y pensó- "haría lo que fuera por ella en verdad"

No dio tiempo de que Harry contestara a lo que acababa de decir Ron ya que llegaron a los vestidores y rápidamente se cambiaron para empezar la práctica. A llegar al campo estaban todos los miembros del equipo allí, incluyendo a Ginny quien los saludo alegremente, pero inmediatamente empezaron la práctica

Luego de la práctica los tres se dirigieron al castillo

Oye, Ron jugaste muy bien, realmente has mejorado desde tu primer partido – Harry rió ante este comentario ya que se acordó de ese momento – .

Muy chistoso Harry! – bufó Ron – Pero bueno también te agradezco toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo, y ahora que eres el capitán supongo que tengo ciertos privilegios no?

Jajajaja sueña! – dijo Harry – Tu también jugaste bien Ginn – dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja y sonriéndole, esto hizo que Ginny se sonrojara y sus verdes ojos brillaran, lo que también hizo sentir a Harry un poco extraño-.

Al llegar al castillo, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Mientras cenaban no trataron temas interesantes. Luego de cenar subieron a la Sala Común y Harry repasó con ellos algunos movimientos que harían al día siguiente en el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Al terminar ya eran como las 9 de la noche y Ron estaba realmente cansado, pero quiso dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes de irse a dormir, así que se despidió de Ginny y Harry y salió de la Sala Común.

Ron se dirigió al Lago se sentó a la orilla de este y empezó a ver el cielo, el reflejo de la luna en la superficie del agua, etc.

"Como estará Hermione?" – pensó el pelirrojo – "No la fui a visitar hoy, pero tal vez ya este dormida, espero que se recupere pronto, ya extraño sus regaños y sus aires de sabelotodo" –sonrió Ron y siguió pensando – "Mañana nos darán las notas del antídoto que hicimos hoy en la clase de Snape……por culpa de esa estúpida poción Hermione estuvo tan grave!. Mas le vale a ese pelo grasiento ponerme un 10!...lo último que quisiera es fallarle a Hermione…"

Mientras Ron pensaba todo esto, Ginny se dirigió hacia la enfermería a visitar a su amiga y cuando entro de repente la vio sentada en la cama totalmente repuesta, de hecho ya tenia la túnica puesta

Oye Herms, que haces! –dijo en tono de mucha sorpresa Ginny -.

Hola Ginn, le enfermera Pomfrey me dijo que ya estaba en buenas condiciones y que mañana podría regresar a clase y a parte la convencí para dormir hoy en mi cama, realmente ya la extraño – dijo Hermione -.

Que bien! – dijo chillando la pelirroja y abrazando a la castaña -.

No ha pasado nada importante de lo que te hayas perdido, excepto que hemos estados muy preocupados por ti, sobretodo mi hermano – inquirió Ginny -.

Este comentario dejo muy pensativa a Hermione, "Ron?...preocupado por mi…."

Bueno vamos, ya es tarde – dijo Ginny -.

Durante el camino al dormitorio, las chicas hablaban y reían, pero Hermione realmente se quedó pensativa en cuanto a la preocupación de Ron por ella

Ginn….en serio Ronald se preocupo por mi? – preguntó Hermione -.

Si, de hecho creo que hasta se siente culpable por lo que te pasó

Pero si el no tuvo la culpa!

Pues no se, Harry también me dijo que la noche en que te ocurrió eso, pudo ver a Ron casi llorando – dijo Ginny -. Bueno ya es tarde, me iré a acostar, espero que Ron ya haya vuelto a su cuarto, es mejor que este en buen estado para el partido contra Ravenclaw mañana – dijo la pelirroja bostezando -.

Que bien, un poco de distracción!. Pero donde esta Ron?– preguntó curiosa Hermione -.

No lo se, supongo que fue a dar una vuelta….. – dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia -.

Bueno Ginn vete a dormir yo te alcanzo dentro de unos minutos, se me olvidaba que tengo algo que hacer – dijo la castaña y salió de la Sala Común -.

Pe…pero ahora? Tienes algo que hacer ahora! – preguntó extrañada la Weasley pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Hermione ya había desaparecido -.

Hermione sentía que debía encontrar a Ron y agradecerle el gesto que había tenido, realmente le extrañaba que Ron estuviera tan preocupado por ella al punto de llorar!. Simplemente no lo podía creer!  
Después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, llegó al lago y lo encontró allí, tendido en el césped.

Hola Ron! – saludó con una sonrisa Hermione a Ron -.

Hermione,estás bien! – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de un sobresalto -.

Já! Y que creías que me iba a quedar toda la vida postrada en esa cama?. Parece que no me conocieras Ronald Weasley! – dijo Hermione sonriendo con aires de superioridad -.

Jajaja. Nunca dije eso, es decir, de hecho me alegra mucho que estés recuperada! – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -.

Ah si! – dijo dubitativa Hermione viendo fijamente el rostro de Ron, esperando una respuesta -.

Ron no aguantó la mirada de su amiga así que inmediatamente se volteó hasta darle la espalda y bajo la mirada al suelo, tomo aire y volvió a darle la cara

Cla…clar…Claro! es decir, eres mi amiga, quien no querría el bien estar de su amiga? – preguntó Ron extremadamente nervioso -.

Ron, es verdad que….lloraste por mi? – pregunto tímidamente Hermione -.

Seguro que lo preguntas para burlarte de mi no?

Claro que no! De hecho consideraría eso como un gesto muy lindo de tu parte

Pues…. yo…. yo….. – empezó a decir el pelirrojo -.

Tu que Ron? – preguntó impaciente la chica -.

Bueno yo si lloré, pero es que sentí que todo fue mi culpa!

No fue tu culpa!. Fue algo que paso sin que nadie lo provocara!. Pero mira ahora estoy bien y ya paso todo – dijo Hermione agarrando con sus dos manos la cara de Ron y enfrentándola con la de ella -.

En verdad me alegra que estés bien! – dijo Ron casi llorando, y abrazó a Hermione -.

Gracias Ron! – dijo Hermione respondiendo inmediatamente al abrazo que el chico le había dado -.

Después de unos segundos, los dos se apartaron y quedaron totalmente colorados

Bueno Ron, creo que ya es muy tarde y es hora de irnos a dormir, además hasta donde se tu mañana tienes partido así que será mejor que descanses – dijo Hermione -.

Sí, tienes razón pero creo que la que mas necesita descanso aquí eres tu – le dijo Ron a Hermione -.

No lo creo, además así volviera a terminar en la enfermería, no me perdería tu juego por nada del mundo!...Quiero decir el juego de Gryffindor y bueno verte a ti y Harry….Bueno en fin vámonos!

Hermione y Ron emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, al llegar a la Sala Común se despidieron y cada uno subió a su respectivo cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, tenían clase de Pociones y luego para suerte de Harry y Ron podrían desestresarse un rato en el partido de Quidditch.

Al entrar a la mazmorra, a la gente le pareció extraño ver de nuevo a Hermione allí ya que habían notado que los últimos días no había un aire de "gran inteligencia" en las clases. Los tres Gryffindors entraron pero enseguida se separaron ya que había que sentarse con la pareja con quien les tocó hacer equipo cuando se hizo la poción: Harry se sentó con Neville y Hermione con Ron. Un par de minutos mas tarde entró Snape

Muy bien jóvenes escuchen! – todos se callaron repentinamente -. Hoy les daré las notas sobre las pociones hechas la clase anterior -.

Hermione recordaba que se suponía que esa poción ella la debía haber hecho con Ron, pero como no pudo, se preparó para pensar lo peor del resultado de esta, y no se molestaría debido a todo lo que había hablado anoche con Ron.

Debo decir que no es agradable para mí pero felicito al señor Weasley – dijo Snape con la cara totalmente seria, es decir pareciera que realmente no mostrara ningún deseo de felicitación -. Su poción ha sido la mejor de la clase, de hecho no creería que usted la ha hecho sino la señorita Granger, pero debido a que ella no estuvo presente no me queda más remedio que aceptar su buen desempeño y le doy un 10!

Todos voltearon a ver a Ron, los slyterin lo miraron con asco y los gryffindor con incredulidad, Draco lo miró con rabia

Weasley no será que antes de la clase y de que tu amiguita se hiciera la enferma preparo la poción y tu simplemente te encargaste de cambiarla por la tuya a la hora de entregarla? Jajajajajaja. – este comentario hizo que todos los de Slytherin rieran a carcajadas -.

Callate Malfoy! – dijo Ron ya empuñando fuertemente su varita -.

Tranquilo Ron, ese gusano no vale la pena – le dijo Hermione en voz baja a Ron para tratar de calmarlo y realmente resultó -.

Snape mando a hacer silencio

Ron – Hermione todavía no podia creer la nota que habían sacado, creyó haber subestimado a Ron -.

Silencio señorita Granger! No querrá restarle puntos a su casa el primer día que retoma las clases no? – dijo Snape con una sonrisa malévola -.

La clase transcurrió aburrida como siempre y cuando se acabó Ron trató de escabullirse para no darle explicaciones a Hermione sobre "como había sacado un 10", Ron logró escaparse hasta salir del castillo y dirigirse a los vestidores.

Hermione trato de buscar una respuesta en Harry y le pregunto

Bueno no sabia que iba a sacar un 10, pero se entiende, el día en que hicimos la poción estaba muy concentrado, contaba cada ingrediente detalladamente

No puedo creer lo que me dices…Ron esforzándose!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al recibir esta noticia, pero no pudo pedir más explicaciones ya que Harry y Ginny se habían ido a preparar para el partido. Hermione se sentó en las gradas.

Después de un par de minutos salieron los equipos y se elevaron en sus escobas, Ginny sabia que los hermanos Creevey eran muy buenos bateadores y harían pólvora a Cho así que ella a pesar de jugar bien no perdía ni un solo segundo de vista a la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Por otra parte Ron estaba jugando como nunca, parecía que el hecho de que Hermione estuviera observándolo y ya no estuvieran peleados, le daba mucha confianza para jugar bien.

El partido no duró mucho tiempo ya que para Harry fue un chiste atrapar la snitch. Al sonar el pito y bajar los jugadores, Ginny observó que Cho bajaba un poco adolorida por todas las veces que había sido golpeada por los Creevey.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada y empezó a desternillarse de la risa

Oye tu, Weasley! Que estas viendo! Eh! – dijo Cho a Ginny dirigiéndose enfadada hacia esta -.

Nada, es solo que te ves un poco lastimada – la pelirroja dijo esto aun riéndose -. Ayy! Pobrecita debe dolerte mucho verdad! – dijo Gin con cara de santa -.

Claro que no, tengo que soportar esto cada partido así que ya estoy acostumbrada, después de todo es el oficio de un buscador no? – dijo Cho tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía -.

Jajajajano lo creo!. Harry nunca esta tan…..adolorido después de un partido. Bueno claro es como voy a comparar a Harry contigo sino le llegas ni a los talones! – al decir esto Ginny miro a Cho he hizo un gesto despectivo -.

Que te pasa Weasley, será que estas molesta porque Harry esta loco por mi?

No me hagas reir!. Tu fuiste un error en su vida, un error que ya corrigió, no eres nada para el!...Me das lastima! – le gritó furiosa Ginny -.

Harry estaba yendo hacia donde estaban las dos chicas discutiendo para tratar de parar el escándalo antes de que cesara el alboroto por el final del juego, después de unos segundos contemplar los insultos que se daban entre las dos, Harry actuó

Basta, las dos! – gritó Harry -.

Potter, tu amiguita me esta agrediendo…… - dijo Cho con cara de victima -.

Vámonos Ginny - dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención a la actuación de Cho, y agarrando del brazo a la pelirroja la sacó de allí -.

Mientras se dirigían a los vestidores:

Harry, no quiero que pienses mal de mí!. Es solo que ella es tan……Ella cree que te tiene en sus manos y no es así…..verdad? – preguntó dudosa Ginny -.

Vamos Ginny, por supuesto que no! De hecho gracias por lo que le dijiste es totalmente cierto – dijo Harry sonriéndole a la chica -.

De verdad!...Quiero decir, me alegro, no te convenía esa Cho! – al terminar de decir esto Ginny volteó hacia Harry y los dos se sonrieron y fueron a cambiarse -.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Hermione buscaba a Ron quien estaba celebrando con los del equipo.

Ron, podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó Hermione sacando a Ron hasta un lugar apartado -.

Sí, esta bien – dijo Ron sin podérsele ocurrir una excusa para zafarse de Hermione otra vez-.

Ron, no me diste tiempo de agradecerte

Agradecerme que? - dijo el chico como si no supiera de lo que le estaban hablando -.

Bueno lo de la poción y el 10 que sacaste!... – empezó a decir la chica -.

Ah…eso….bueno esteeee….Si bueno no quería que después de lo que te había pasado encima te lanzaras desde la torre de astronomía – dijo Ron sonriendo -.

Que exagerado eres!. En serio gracias, no pensé que harías tanto esfuerzo por mi…. – ante este comentario ron se puso rojo e hizo que Hermione también se sonrojara -. Ah por cierto, has mejorado tus técnicas Weasley jajajaja – sonrió Herm -.

Gracias! – dijo Ron -.

No enserio, jugaste muy bien! Felicidades!...Y bueno gracias otra vez……nos vemos en la clase de vuelo dijo Hermione alejándose -.

Ron estaba muy contento como para caer en cuenta que el significado de "clase de vuelo" era Viktor Krum.

Al llegar a la clase, Krum felicito al equipo de Gryffindor por haber ganado. Ron no hizo ni gesto de agradecimiento ni el gesto despectivo que normalmente haría

Oye Ron, veo que ya no estas peleado con Herms!. Felicidades. Aunque no se para que lo digo si dentro de 5 minutos ya volverán a insultarse – dijo Harry con cara de lamento -.

La clase transcurrió como cualquier otra pero Ron evito hablar mal de Víktor enfrente de Hermione. Al terminar la clase, Krum llamó a Hermione

Como estas? Me entere de lo que te paso, disculpa por no haber ido a visitarte es solo que tuve que hacer un viaje rápido a Bulgaria, tu sabes cosas del equipo…. –se justifico Krum -.

Esta bien no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias! – dijo Hermione sonriéndole -. Bueno hasta luego tengo que ir a hacer algunos deberes que tengo pendientes.

Hermione fue al encuentro de sus amigos que la esperaban a unos pasos de allí y entró al castillo con ellos.

Justo al pasar por las puertas del castillo vieron algo que entró volando por una de las ventanas abiertas

Hedwig! –gritó sorprendido Harry- hace tiempo que no m traías ninguna noticia

De quien es la carta? –preguntó Ron-

Harry leyó el sobre cuidadosamente y dijo en tono bajo –es de la orden-

Es importante? –pregunto Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos-

Harry caminó en silencio hasta un aula vacía y una vez dentro de ella fue que les dijo –dice que debemos reunirnos con ellos lo antes posible

Ron lo miró preocupado y dijo –pero donde se supone que nos vamos a reunir? No creo que vaya a venir la orden hasta Hogwarts para tener una reunión-

Dice que en la próxima salida a Hogsmade…

Y cuando es eso? –preguntó la castaña-

Este sábado -dijo un chico que acababa de entrar al aula y dejándolos muy sorprendidos por su aparición- yo también iré…

* * *

**Que Tal? les gusto? recuerden mandar todos sus comentarios como reviews porfa! es importante saber que opinan para mejorar nuestro ficy de nuevo disculpen que nos hallamos tardado tanto con este cap, el proximo vendrá pronto ; ) ciao!**

**PD: mmm... un chico misterioso... tienen idea de quien podrá ser?**


	7. Llegando a los extremos

**OH DISULPENOS DISCULPENOS DISCULPENOS PORFAVOR! si bueno... ya sabemos que nos hemos atrasado un poco (bueno un poco bastante en realidad) mientras escribamos este capitulo nos dimos cuenta de todo el tiempo que dejamos esperando a los que estaban ansiosos por saber que ocurriría luego y bueno de verdad que les debemos una grandiiiiiiiisisiiiiiiiisima disculpa y esperamos q pueda quedar un poquitico enmendado con el siguiente capitulo (que de verdad lo consideramos muy bueno jeje) asi que por favor por favor por favor de verdad haremos lo posible (y lo imposible) por no retrasarnos así de nuevo. **

**ufff... mucho mejor... y ahora si los invitamos a que lean el siguiente capitulo DISFRUTENLO:D**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7**

**Llegando a los extremos**

Todos voltearon rápidamente y se quedaron pasmados

- N….Nev….Neville – termino de pronunciar Hermione -.

- Sé que les debe extrañar que sepa acerca de la Orden de Fénix – dijo el chico sonriente-.

- Bueno…..pues sí – dijo Harry -.

-Es que decidí que debería tener el suficiente valor para vengar a mis padres por…. por lo que les hizo V….Vol…. Bueno ustedes ya saben a quien me refiero – el chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder pronunciar su nombre -.

-Tranquilo Neville – dijo Harry sonriendo – ya lograrás decirlo. Pero por qué tu…..en la Orden….

-Oye Neville no te ofendas pero, tu con la Orden y peleando contra Voldemort! Eso si suena extraño realmente, es que tu siempre has sido tan……. – Hermione miró rápidamente a Ron y lo taladraba con sus ojos -.

-Sí, bueno jejeje – empezó Neville rascándose toscamente la cabeza – sé a lo que te refieres Ron, yo se que no soy el chico mas valiente del mundo – miró a Harry – ya que ese puesto es de Harry – este comentario hizo que todos rieran y que Harry se sonrojara -. Bueno es solo que creo que debo vengar la muerte de mis papas y espero que eso me de la suficiente valentía.

-Tranquilo, nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Harry y todos le dieron un tierno abrazo a Neville -.

-Gracias chicos – dijo este sonriendo tontamente y casi llorando -.

-De nada – dijeron los otros 3 Gryffindors al unísono -.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente sin muchos inconvenientes más que las pequeñas y constantes peleas entre Ron y Hermione y a veces especulaban sobre por qué la Orden los había convocado a una reunión. Intentaron algunas veces preguntarle a Tonks cual era el motivo de la reunión pero no la veían muy a menudo.

Después de la clase del lunes, en la que se divirtieron mucho pues era una especie de dinámica que combinaba las reuniones del ED con las clases de Lupin, intentaron preguntarle pero no les dijo mucho, solo que esperaran al día y que no se retrasaran

Llegado el sábado, como de costumbre todos fueron libremente al paseo y Harry se alegró de no tener que asustarse cada vez que veía los Threstals

Como aún les quedaba tiempo antes de la reunión decidieron hacer una agradable visita a uno de sus lugares favoritos de Hogsmade, Honeydukes. Mientras saboreaban unos caramelos que habían llegado nuevos alguien tocó el hombro de Neville quien enseguida se volteó y se sorprendió un poco.

Harry se volteó enseguida al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Neville y se quedó pasmado al ver una réplica perfecta de una Ginny más crecida y sexy (WOW!- Pensó este mientras se sonrojaba incontrolablemente)

Bueno chicos que esperan! Ya es hora – dijo la mujer

Neville y Harry que todavía estaban como petrificados, intentaban regresar a la realidad (aunque preferirían quedarse en fantasialandia), y, Hermione, que estaba detrás de ellos dijo enseguida:

Oh Tonks discúlpanos por retrasarnos! Creo que se nos fueron los minutos aquí

Hola chicos! – dijo la verdadera Ginny entrando a la tienda – los vine a buscar, es que no han visto la hora? Ya deberían haberse ido, vi a Lupin pasando y me preguntó por ustedes

Harry, todavía en su estado de ensoñación, pasó su vista de la Ginny real a la más crecida al menos 2 veces pensando _Oh por Dios:D :D :D_

Oh Ginny… no te importa que halla usado una apariencia parecida a la tuya por un rato? – dijo Tonks

En realidad no, no hay problema – dijo sonriente Ginny y empezaron a reir

Bueno realmente podrías pasar como hermana de Ginny con esa apariencia –dijo Ron dándole una palmadita a Harry en la espalda para que se moviera – pero te aseguro que tú siempre serás más agradable que ella

Oye! - Gritó Ginny – no hace falta que digas esas cosas de mi cabezón – y se fue un poco ofendida con Luna Lovegood hacia otra tienda

Harry volviendo a la realidad por fin dijo repentinamente – donde será la reunión, no estarán pensando hacerla en Cabeza de Puerco no? Allí siempre se enteran de lo que uno trama

No te preocupes Harry, ya conseguimos un sitio confiable – dijo Tonks

Eso esperamos -dijeron los 3 amigos recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando crearon el ED

Llegaron a una pequeña tienda que vendía cosas comunes de magos capas, polvos flu, entre otras. Parecía una tienda normal

Síganme –dijo Tonks y los condujo hasta la puerta que daba a la trastienda

Cuando entraron vieron que era una especie de habitación de un tamaño parecido al de la pequeña tienda, y que en un espacio tenia una mesa para unas cuantas personas donde ya estaba sentado Lupin y unas 2 personas más de la Orden

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, por qué nos llamaron? – preguntó Harry -.

-Harry, hemos escuchado cierta información de ataques a muggles y medios-magos – explicó Remus -.

-Imagino que sospechan de Voldemort, no? – dijo Harry con un tono de obviedad en esa pregunta -.

-Pues sí, después de todo el siempre es el responsable de los ataques a gente no maga o gente que no es "sangre pura" – dijo Remus a la vez que hacía un gesto de desagrado al pronunciar ese término -.

Neville que se encontraba detrás de Harry, sonrió temerosamente y Lupin le devolvió el gesto

- Ah por cierto, como se pueden haber dado cuenta el joven Longbottom ha sido integrado a la Orden y como sabemos para él es un poco difícil esta situación así que le daremos nuestro mejor apoyo y lo ayudaremos en todo – exclamó sonriente el licántropo dirigiéndose a los otros miembros de la Orden-.

Tonks se levantó y se dirigió hacia los chicos:

-Bueno en realidad el motivo de la reunión era para presentar a Longbottom a otros miembros de la Orden y para advertirles de algunas cosas que están ocurriendo fuera pero recuerden que no deben hablar directamente sobre asuntos de la Orden fuera del cuartel si tienen a alguien cerca, podrían ser espías

-Si… alerta permanente! –dijo Harry imitando a Ojoloco Moody y todos empezaron a reir

-Bueno en eso tiene razón Ojoloco –dijo Lupin- pero por ahora pueden regresar a disfrutar de su día en el pueblo

Los cuatro chicos salieron de Las Tres Escobas y Neville se fue para Honeydukes donde seguro seguían Dean y Seamus (en sus visitas a Hogsmeade siempre estaban durante todo el día allí). Los tres Gryffindors de siempre se quedaron hablando un rato a cerca de lo que habían hablado con la Orden.

-Bueno chicos supongo que nos espera otro año para salvar al mundo – dijo Ron riendo-

-Jajaja sí, la verdad es que ya es costumbre – dijo Harry -.

-Saben chicos, a mi me preocupa un poco Neville, es decir, está bien que por fin esté teniendo confianza en sí mismo, pero no creo que esté preparado para un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, no creen? – dijo con cara dudosa la castaña -.

-Bueno pero simplemente estaremos más pendientes de él, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien, como siempre no? – dijo Harry -.

-Es verdad, Harry tiene razón – dijo Ron sonriendo creyendo totalmente en las palabras de su amigo -.

Estaba haciendo un poco de frío ya que estaba nevando y los chicos entraron a Las Tres Escobas donde se encontraron con Ginny y compraron una bebida caliente

Siguieron conversando animadamente, Hermione tomó un poco de su bebida y al reírse se le escurrió un poco por la comisura de la boca

-Cuidado ya no eres una bebecita! Jajaja – decía Ron divertido a la vez que con un pañuelo le limpiaba la boca a Hermione, esta se sonrojó y se le quedó mirando a Ron por unas milésimas de segundo -. La próxima vez trae uno de los baberos que usan los bebes muggles - dijo Ron en tono de broma y riendo para disimular la tensión que había creado el pequeño gesto de el hacia Hermione -.

Llegó el momento de partir de nuevo al colegio y ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera. En el colegio todos estaban un poco cansados, así que al llegar a la Sala Común las chicas se despidieron a la vez que Harry y Ron bostezaban.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny subieron a sus dormitorios, se cambiaron la ropa por los pijamas y luego Ginn fue al dormitorio de Hermione, se sentó en la cama de esta y Hermione la empezó a poner al tanto de lo que les había dicho la Orden. La castaña sintió su boca un poco seca y tomó un vaso de agua que había al lado de su cama

-"Ya no eres una bebecita!" – dijo riendo y en tono de burla Ginny -.

-Ah no! No empieces Ginny! – dijo Hermione un poco colorada y sonriendo a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe a la pelirroja -.

-No te alteres Herms! Es solo que me dio gracia esa frase que dijo mi hermano, es mas si quieres lo llamo para que te vuelva a limpiar jajajajaja – dijo la pequeña Weasley soltando una gran carcajada -.

-Hey! Basta ya Ginny! – dijo Herms tratando de volver sus mejillas a su color natural-.

-Oye es extraño que hayan pasado mas de 1 segundo sin pelearse, realmente los felicito!- dijo Ginny irónicamente -.

-Bueno yo creo que mientras el no inicie una discusión entonces no habrá ninguna. Admito que es bueno no estar pendiente de pelearnos cada minuto – dijo Hermione sonriendo -.

-Sí, es extraño pero a la vez bueno. Bueno en fin…- dijo la pelirroja bostezando – nos vemos mañana – se paró de la cama de Hermione y salio de la habitación –

-Sí mañana hablamos, buenas noches. – Hermione de verdad se sentía muy bien de no pelearse con Ron, y además descubrió que no era un cabeza hueca como siempre creyó, gracias a todas las cosas que había hecho por ella en durante su estado de inconsciencia. Hermione sonrió levemente y acto seguido se quedó dormida -.

La mañana siguiente, se despertaron tan temprano como de costumbre y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, de camino allí se encontraron con Nick Casi Decapitado y unos pasos más adelante se toparon con Neville, el chico saludó a los 4 Gryffindors muy enérgicamente y ellos supusieron que era por todo el asunto de la Orden alomejor se sentía mas seguro de sí mismo o un poco mas útil de lo normal. En el desayuno se sentaron Ron y Harry uno al lado del otro y al frente estaban Ginny y Hermione, estaban conversando animadamente hasta que:

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – saludó una voz masculina -.

-Muy bien….. – dijo Ron pero luego completó la frase por lo bajo aunque no inaudible para los oídos de Hermione –…..hasta que llegaste tu…

-Hola Viktor! – saludó con una sonrisa Hermione -.

-¿Me perrmites un momento hablarr contigo? – preguntó amablemente el chico -.

Hermione se paró de su asiento y siguió al chico, la cara de Ron no se parecía en nada a la cara que había tenido durante los dos días anteriores, estaba tan rojo de furia que lo único que faltaba era que arrojara espuma por la boca, Ginny y Harry lo miraban con un poco de miedo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegó Hermione con una muy buena cara a diferencia de la del pelirrojo

-¿Qué quería Krum contigo, Herms? – preguntó Ginny un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que podría recibir por temor a que empeorara la actitud de Ron (si es qu se podía)-.

-Ah nada importante – dijo con despreocupación la castaña acomodándose en su asiento de nuevo -…….solo quería que en la noche de Halloween saliéramos a dar un paseo – finalizó Hermione -.

Esta respuesta generó un ambiente de mucha tensión entre los 4 amigos y no ayudó para nada en la reacción de Ron

-Já¿Quien se ha creído ese? – murmuro Ron por lo bajo -.

-Disculpa! Dijiste algo Ronald? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño -.

-No, nada!. Harry¿nos vamos a clase, es que quiero agarrar un buen puesto – dijo Ron levantándose bruscamente de su asiento -.

-Sí, vamos – aceptó Harry sin reproche ya que no deseaba enfadar más a su amigo -.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron dos minutos más antes de irse a clases

-Me molesta la actitud de Ron!. Hasta hace un rato estaba muy bien, pero llegó Viktor y se puso como un animal! – dijo Hermione, haciendo un bufido -.

-Bueno Herms, siento decirlo pero es que era demasiado tiempo de armonía entre ustedes dos, de hecho ya me estaba pareciendo extraño que duraran mucho rato sin insultarse y agredirse como de costumbre

-Es que yo pensé…… - empezó Hermione recordando los momentos de "paz" que había tenido en el lago con Ron -.

-¿Pensaste qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño Ginny e inspeccionando bien los ojos de Hermione que daba la impresión de estar demasiado húmedos -.

-Nada, nada! Quiero decir que yo pensé que bueno que tu hermano había dejado de ser tan infantil! – terminó la castaña un poco nerviosa -. Bueno Ginn ya vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde.

-¿Sabes Hermione? No creo que eso pase… – dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a uno de los pasillos con Hermione -.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía al salón de Transformaciones, Harry y trataba de calmar a Ron como de costumbre mientras no llegaba la profesora

-Ya Ron, tranquilo! – le decía Harry a Ron -.

-Pero es que es increíble! Ese…..ese…..Vicky ni siquiera estuvo tan pendiente de Hermione como yo cuando estaba inconsciente en la enfermería y de repente piensa que invitándola a dar un paseo basta!

-Bueno Ron, pero es comprensible que él no estuviera pendiente acuérdate que estaba en un partido de Quidditch en Bulgaria, no? – dijo Harry rogando para que ese comentario tranquilizara a su amigo -.

-Bueno ojala se hubiese quedado allá! - gritó Ron sacando toda la furia que contenía -.

En ese momento llegó Hermione y al ver a Harry, este levanto los hombros demostrando así que no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a Ron. Hermione dirigió su mirada a Ron y le volteó los ojos, lo que hizo que Ron se enfadara mucho más

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, no hubo muchas cosas interesantes ocurridas, simplemente que Hermione y Ron habían vuelto a la misma rutina de insultos, miradas asesinas, etc.

Esa noche en la sala común….

Ron se encontraba sentado en un sillón lejos del bullicio de un domingo por la noche

_Que rayos! Ahora va a salir con el queridísimo Vicky la noche de Halloween… noche de Halloween? Que día es?... oh rayos! Es este jueves! No puedo contener esta rabia… no entiendo por qué pero no puedo soportar verla con Krum… tengo que hacer algo… pero qué?_

Empezó a pasar su vista por toda la habitación

_Ginny? Mmm… me llevo bien con ella… pero no m ayudaría con algo así._

_Harry? Es mi mejor amigo… me debería ayudar pero ya está harto de nuestras peleas…_

Su vista siguió pasando por la sala hasta que se posó en un chico de cabello castaño y una cámara colgada tomándole fotos a algunos miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor

-Eso es! – pensó Ron y fue directamente hasta Colin Creevey -. hablar un momento contigo? – dijo Ron temeroso tocando con un dedo en el hombro del chico -.

-Sí, claro – dijo Colin con el normal entusiasmo que lo caracteriza – pero primero… - y puso una cara de inmensa felicidad- júntate al resto del equipo que estoy haciendo una sesión de fotos para hacer estandartes para la Sala Común!

-Bueno……pero es que…..– dijo Ron en un murmullo intentando que Colin retirara su petición -.

-Oh vamos! – dijo con tono que no admitía réplicas- anda es por la casa Gryffindor!

-Bueno… - dijo derrotado Ron -.

-OH NO! – dijo Colín en un grito -.

-Que ocurre ahora…?- preguntó Ron con fastidio -.

-Pues que si no está el capitán no estaría completo el equipo y la foto sería un desastre… y tú sabes como es de difícil convencer a Harry Potter… - dijo Colin sin muchas esperanzas -.

-Eso es! –pensó Ron "_así quedaría en deuda conmigo" _-.

-Eh… Colin… - dijo Ron con calma - Yo podría hablar con Harry, si es por el equipo no creo que se oponga

Y acto seguido subió a la habitación de los chicos de 6to, bajando luego con un Harry que parecía no tener muchos ánimos

-No sé cómo me convences Ron – dijo Harry mientras bajaba -.

-Oh vamos Harry es por el equipo y no nos tardaremos mucho, luego de que ganemos la Copa de Quiddich amarás esas fotos – dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo a Colin -.

Y después de la sesión de fotos que fue el centro de atracción de los Gryffindors esa noche, y en la cual Colin no cabía en su felicidad, Ron se le acercó sigilosamente y le tocó el hombro

-Eh, Colin ahora si podría hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó cuidadosamente

-Pues claro! – dijo muy feliz -.

Ron se lo llevó hasta un rincón donde no habían muchas personas

-Colin, quería pedirte un favor – dijo en voz baja Ron, a pesar de que nadie les estaba prestando atención -.

-Sí, lo que sea por el mejor amigo de Harry! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el muchacho -. Y al salvador de mi sesión fotográfica con el equipo completo

-Es que yo…..te quería pedir que la noche de Halloween…… - Ron tragó grueso y terminó de hablar -……. siguieras a Viktor Krum con tu cámara

Se hizo un momento de pausa, en el que Ron rogó que Colin aceptara, después de todo era su última esperanza

-…..Sí, esta bien Ron, lo haré – dijo Colin asintiendo con la cabeza -. Te debo una después de todo

-Gracias!...ehh…Colin esto no lo puede saber nadie……ni siquiera Harry – dijo Ron lo más despacio que pudo para que el chico entendiera -.

Ron se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse cuado Colin, le hizo la pregunta que Ron menos hubiese querido que le hicieran

-Oye Ron ¿Por qué quieres que espíe a Krum? y ¿Por qué no quieres que Harry se entere? – preguntó el infante sin sacarle la mirada de encima a Ron -.

-Ehhhh… bueno…. – balbuceó el pelirrojo "_piensa Ron, piensa…" _se dijo a sí mismo -. Bueno es que tu sabes que yo admiro mucho a Krum, él es un excelente jugador de Quidditch y bueno yo quiero hacer un álbum de él y pensé que sería buena idea poner que hace en Halloween – Ron cerró los ojos al terminar de halagar a Krum ya que no era precisamente lo que el deseaba hacer -……..y no quiero que Harry ni nadie se entere porque quiero enseñarles mi álbum cuando lo haya terminado, entiendes? – terminó Ron con una risita nerviosa, rogando que Colin le creyera -.

-Ahh ok, oye esa es buena idea Ron! – dijo el pequeño Gryffindor -. Tranquilo, haré lo que me pides en Halloween, seguro que a Krum le gustará!

-No, no!…..- esta reacción de Ron asustó a Colin -. Ehh ...discúlpame, es que no quiero que Krum se entere porque……quiero que las fotos sean espontáneas y si tu le dices entonces él va a posar para las fotos y no serán tan espontáneas, ves?

-Ah claro! – dijo Colin mirando a Ron como si fuera un genio -.

-Bueno Colin…..Gracias y nos vemos luego, esta bien? – se despidió Ron con una sonrisa -.

-Adiós Ron! – se despidió el pequeño agitando su mano de un lado a otro -. Y se volteó murmurando algo parecido a "wow espontáneo! Por qué nunca lo pensé, debería hacer lo mismo con Harry…"

Los días siguientes a la celebración de Halloween transcurrieron muy rápido ya que todos hablaban de ese día y los fantasmas de Hogwarts venían de un lado al otro con cajas para decorar el castillo….en cuanto a Ron y Hermione, por supuesto que todavía seguían disgustados pero ron en particular parecía mas tranquilo lo que les pareció un poco…………bueno demasiado extraño a Harry y Ginny.

Bueno llegado el gran día, Ron y Harry se levantaron como de costumbre y al bajar a la Sala Comun vieron que en la pizarra de mensajes había un anuncio de que solo habría clases en la mañana y la tarde la tendrían libre, esto emociono a los dos muchachos y ambos chocaron las manos, en ese momento vieron que venían bajando Ginny y Hermione

-Oigan chicas no hay clases en la tarde! – dijo Harry con un tono de emoción -.

-Genial! – dijo Ginny en un gritito -.

-No puede ser! – dijo en un lamento Hermione -……aunque así tal vez este mejor ya que tendré mas tiempo para relajarme y no estaré tan estresada esta noche cuando vea a Krum

Ron trató de controlar su ira ya que sabía que Colin no le fallaría esa noche – "_no después del favor que le hice con Harry" _pensó – acto seguido miró a Hermione con una gran tranquilidad, lo que por supuesto sorprendió a la castaña

Las únicas clases que tenían los chicos en la mañana eran Pociones y Herbología. Al llegar al salón de Pociones, lo único que deseaban era salir de allí pero como ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese…..lugar soportaron dos tormentosas horas con el Snape al mando, todo transcurrió como de costumbre, Ron hacía mal la poción aunque en premio mayor se lo llevaba Neville y Harry lo hacía un poco mejor que ellos dos y bueno Hermione era la mejor como siempre

Al llegar a Herbología no se podía negar que se respiraba un mejor aire que en la mazmorra en donde habían estado rato antes pero tampoco era la mejor clase para los tres Gryffindors aunque eso no impedía que Hermione volviera a ser la mejor de la clase y ganara 10 puntos para Gryffindor, aunque Neville estaba un poco cerca de alcanzar a Hermione.

Durante toda la tarde Harry y Ron estuvieron jugando ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione estaba un rato en le biblioteca y luego estuvo hablando un rato con Ginny.

Tres horas antes del banquete, Ginny y Hermione subieron a arreglarse, los chicos esperaron un rato más y como a una hora y media del banquete es que subieron a arreglarse

-Oye Ron te he notado muy tranquilo con Hermione esta semana y a decir verdad eso es muy raro en ti – dijo Harry buscando su túnica de gala para ponérsela -.

-Ay Harry no exageres simplemente no me han dado ganas de discutir – le gritó Ron desde la ducha a Harry -.

-Tú! No tienes ganas de discutir con Hermione! Oye te sientes bien? – dijo Harry colocándose la túnica -.

-Sí, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca – dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del baño -.

-Lo que tú digas amigo – le dijo Harry a Ron mientras se peinaba -. Y ya apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde

Los chicos bajaron justo 10 minutos antes de que comenzara el banquete y cuando llegaron a la sala Común vieron que todavía habían algunos chicos, Ron y Harry se dieron los últimos toques acomodando su cabello y su túnica

-Esta va a ser una muy buena noche Ron – dijo Harry -.

-Ya lo creo amigo, ya lo creo…..- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le soltaba una sonrisa de complicidad a Colin que estaba en ese grupo de chicos que se encontraban en la Sala Común además de ellos -.

* * *

**No les dijimos? de verdad esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras jeje ; ) y recuerden dejar sus reviews que son tan preciados y nos recuerdan que debemos poner nuestras neuronas a trabajar para tener buenas ideas jajaja **

**En el proximo cap veremos que tal le va a Ron con su plan... que ocurrirá? no se lo pierdan y Gracias por leer nuestro fic!**


	8. Plan de Ron¿éxito o fracaso?

**Hoooola, jajaja no se los prometimos? esta ves nos tardamos apenas 2 días en renovar y esperamos sacar unos cuantos capítulos todavía jajaja así no tendrán que esperar tanto para saber que ocurre en esta historia ; ) bueno simplemente ponganse cómodos que lo que viene es bueno de verdad, disfrútenlo muchoooooooooo!**

**Sigue en nuestra historia el plan que Ron tenía para la fiesta de Halloween. averiguen que pasará, no se lo pierdan!**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

Plan de Ron¿éxito o desastre?

-Bueno vamos bajando, alomejor nos encontramos a Ginny y a Hermione en el gran Comedor – dijo Harry a Ron después de esperar algunos minutos a que bajaran de los dormitorios-.

Cuando los chicos bajaron y llegaron al banquete se encontraron con las chicas tal como Harry había supuesto

-Hola, Harry!...Hola hermanito – dijo Ginny -.

-Hola Ginn – Harry no podía creer lo bien que se veía Ginn en túnica de gala, a pesar de que la había visto años anteriores nunca la había observando con tanta atención – Hola Hermione – terminó de saludar Harry con una sonrisa -.

-Hola hermanita, debo reconocer que hiciste un buen intento por verte bien – dijo entre risas Ron -.

-Oye, tu no te ves precisamente como un príncipe azul! – dijo Ginny enojada -.

-Hola Hermione – saludó Ron con un poco más de seriedad, a lo que la castaña respondió con el mismo tono cortante -.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos chicos! – dijo animada Ginny -.

Los cuatro se sentaron como de costumbre en el mismo lugar, Ron busco rápidamente a Colin con la mirada y una vez que lo encontró, miró varias veces durante la cena para cerciorarse de que el estaría pendiente pero Colin parecía muy entretenido con sus amigos, esto asustó un poco a Ron ya que no quería que su plan fallara

-Harry pásame las papas – pidió el pelirrojo -.

-Oye Ron tranquilo no te las acabes antes de que nosotros las probemos – dijo Harry pasándole la bandeja a Ron -.

-Oigan no creen que quedó muy buena la decoración que le hicieron al castillo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia el techo en donde habían guirnaldas y unas calabazas colgadas -.

Harry y Ginny miraron al techo al igual que lo hacía Hermione y los dos asintieron con la cabeza

-Sí, es verdad, los fantasmas hicieron un buen trabajo jajaja – dijo la pelirroja -.

-Jajaja si, es verdad Ginny tienes razón – dijo riendo el ojiverde -.

-La verdad es que no lo había notado pero realmente los fantasmas saben hacer otra cosa que vagar por los pasillos del colegio – dijo Ron -. Hasta el momento pensé que eso era lo único que hacían

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario del pelirrojo porque él no había participado mucho en las conversaciones durante la cena.

-Pues… -dijo Harry un poco sorprendido porque no se había planteado esa situación antes- tienes algo de razón… que más harían los fantasmas?

-Me imagino que espiar a la gente… -dijo Ginny de repente-

-Te refieres a qué exactamente? -dijo Hermione con mucho interés

-Fácil, si se pueden hacer invisibles y pasar por las paredes y los techos rápidamente que más les haría falta para poder seguir a alguien y espiarlo? –dijo la pelirroja

-Sí claro, creo que Myrtle tiene muy claro ese concepto de "espiar" –dijo Harry recordando cuando lo espiaba en el baño de prefectos y su comentario hizo que todos se empezaran a reír con muchas ganas

-Jajaja, si espiar… -dijo Ron con una risa un poco mas floja que la de los demás – _no necesariamente necesitas ser invisible para eso_ - pensó

Y después de cinco minutos en los que los demás seguían comentando como los fantasmas se enteraban de todo y Ron seguía pensando en su plan, llegó la persona que Ron menos quisiese que estuviera allí, pero no estaba nada preocupado. Krum se acercó a la mesa y le sonrió a Hermione

-Hola Herrmione, te ves rrealmente prreciosa – le dijo Krum -.

-Gracias Viktor – dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada -.

-Bueno nos vamos! – preguntó Viktor -.

-Ah sí claro! – dijo la castaña levantándose de la mesa y yéndose con Krum -.

Ron se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia Creevey

-Oye Ron a donde vas? – preguntó Harry -.

-Ehhh… bueno….le voy a preguntar a Colin como quedaron las fotos ya vengo! – y sin dar mas explicaciones el muchacho fue rápidamente hacia Colin Creevey -.

Al llegar a donde estaba el pequeño:

-Colin, es hora de hacerme ese favor!

-Ah sí es verdad Ron, pero yo no he visto a Krum – dijo Colin levantando los hombros -

-Bueno él se acaba de ir a los jardines, ve síguelo rápido o te puedes peder unas buenas tomas

-Sí está bien – dijo Colin y salió corriendo con su cámara y levantándole el pulgar al pelirrojo antes de salir para saber que todo iría bien -.

-Colin! –gritó el pelirrojo y corrió para alcanzar al chico -……por favor, acuérdate de que no te puede ver nadie y saca tantas fotos como puedas, si? – le pidió Ron -.

-Claro, tu hiciste que mis fotos salieran perfectas gracias a la presencia de Harry así que te debo una – el chico le sonrió y salió a los jardines -.

Ron regresó a su puesto, en donde se encontraba Harry ya que su hermana estaba hablando con algunas niñas de su curso

-Por qué te tardaste tanto? – preguntó Harry -.

-Bueno….es que Colin me estaba explicando como salieron cada una de las fotos, y hasta donde sé salieron muy bien – explicó Ron -.

-Ah bueno mas vale, porque no pienso dejar que me convenzas de sacarme más fotos, no es precisamente mi hoobie – dijo Harry con fastidio de solo pensarlo -.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de Hogwarts:

Se encontraban caminando dos jóvenes hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca al lago

-Herr-mi-o-ne me alegrra que ya estés totalmente rrecuperrada y vuelvas a serr la misma de siemprre – le dijo Víktor sonriendo a la castaña -.

-Sí a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta – dijo Hermione mirando el suelo -.

-Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Krum a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto -.

-No, no me pasa nada – Hermione sonrió levemente tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba, pero la verdad es que algo sí la tenía un poco contrariada y no sabía por que? _"no entiendo la actitud de Ron en estos días, normalmente buscaría cualquier pretexto para dejar mal a Víktor frente a mi….pero ahora lo ha tomado con cierta tranquilidad…pero…Hey un momento que me pasa? Como me voy a estar preocupando por Ron! _-.

Mientras esto ocurría, un chico dentro de unos arbustos tomaba fotos como un loco, después de todo era lo que le encantaba hacer y se lo debía a Ron

-_"De seguro Ron quedara fascinado con estas fotos" _– pensó emocionado Colin -. _Y míren! Está con una chica! Esto de seguro será mucho mejor!_

-Hermione….- dijo Krum mirando el cielo -.

-Sí? – dijo la chica con extrañeza -.

-De verrdad no estas incomoda aquí conmigo? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos con un poco de preocupación que se notaba en su voz y su mirada -.

-…..No, claro que no! – se defendió Hermione, la verdad no es que estuviera incomoda allí con Krum pero en cierta forma prefería estar con sus amigos -.

-Pues que alegrrría –dijo Krum- no me gustaría saber que estás aquí por comprrromiso… me agrrada saber que confías en mí como parrra salirr conmigo hoy –sus ojos se pusieron brillantes repentinamente y Hermione lo notó -.

-Gra… gracias Víktor – dijo entrecortadamente pues ese brillo era singular, ese brillo ya lo había notado antes ese día en que la conoció y la invitó al baile de navidad -.

**Flashback**…..Biblioteca de Hogwarts

_Oh dios! Cuantos deberes! Los debo terminar pronto y espero que estos chicos no me estén pidiendo mis apuntes como siempre hacen… a veces me harta que no hagan las cosas por su cuenta _– pensó cierta castaña que se encontraba con unas grandes montañas de libros y de pergaminos de apuntes en una mesa apartada -.

En ese momento se escucharon muchas risitas detrás de uno de los estantes

_Oh no! Ya van a empezar estas chicas! Seguro debe venir ese Krum por allí… Por qué no se puede quedar en su barquito!_ – pensó un poco molesta -.

Se iba acercando un muchacho de pobladas cejas, caminando muy erguido y con cara que denotaba decisión. No hizo ni el mayor caso a una media docena de chicas que llevaban puestas bufandas del equipo de quidditch para el que jugaba aquel joven y que lo miraban con admiración sino que siguió de largo hasta la mesa abarrotada de libros detrás de los cuales apenas se podía ver una poblada melena castaña

-Ehh… disculpa… - preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo el chico -.

-Ah?- dijo sin siquiera verlo, y luego levantó la mirada- _el aquí?_- pensó- si?- dijo cortésmente -.

-Estás usando este librrro?- preguntó con un acento muy peculiar -.

-Eh no, si lo necesitas te lo puedes llevar – dijo con mucha prisa pues solo quería que la dejara terminar con sus deberes -.

-Podría sen-tarr-me aquí? – preguntó cortésmente el muchacho -.

-Sí, sí – dijo sin siquiera pensar lo que decía la muchacha -.

El muchacho se sentó y se fijó un poco en todo lo que leía ella y todos los papeles de lo que ya había terminado, agarró uno de los numerosos informes sin que lo notara y lo leyó

-Esto se ve muy in-te-rre-san-te – dijo Krum haciendo lo posible por mejorar su acentuación -.

-Ah sí? - dijo la muchacha observando su trabajo de DCAO - yo pensaba que en Durmstrang no veían mucho esta materia de "defensa"

-Pues no… pero yo la veo muy interrrresante, me agrrrada más que algunas de las que nos enseñan allá

-De verdad! – dijo muy emocionada ella - no lo había pensado así. Es por eso que has estado viniendo a ver la biblioteca del colegio?

-Pues no prre-si-samente – dijo Krum - ese solo ha sido uno de mis objetivos

Hermione lo miró cuestionantemente

-Querrría conocerte – dijo Krum con un poco de nerviosismo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

-A mí? - dijo ella aún en shock -.

-Pues… sí – dijo Krum con mucha convicción - deberrría presentarme, soy Víktor Krrrum

_No hacia falta que lo dijeras, es obvio_- pensó ella pero aún así respondió el saludo – y yo Hermione Granger

-Me agrrada mucho conocerte Herrr…mi…o..ne – dijo con aquella mirada brillante y cálida

**Fin de Flashback**

De repente observó que Víktor se estaba acercando demasiado a ella. Seguía con aquella mirada cálida que le aseguró que se había fijado en ella desde el momento en que la conoció

Colin seguía sacando fotos tras los arbustos como loco pensado "_wow de verdad está con una chica y estas fotos quedarán geniales para el álbum de Weasley_" pero repentinamente el botón dejó de accionarse y se dio cuenta que ya se le había acabado el rollo

_Rayos!_ –pensó él_- bueno… que mas da, al fin y al cabo fueron tomas muy buenas_ –luego de eso salió en silencio del arbusto y se dirigió al castillo tranquilamente

Colin, llegó al castillo y vio a Ron en el vestíbulo, este a su vez le hizo una seña al pequeño para que lo siguiera y los dos salieron de la vista

-Que pasó? No te descubrieron verdad? – preguntó Ron un poco nervioso -.

-No Ron tranquilo, oye creo que serán muuuuuy buenas fotos – dijo en tono de picardía Colin, pero Ron no entendió a que se refería diciéndolo de esa forma -.

-Y cuando estarán listas las fotos? – preguntó impaciente Ron -.

-AH bueno las del equipo seguro te las entrego mañana! Son geniales! –dijo muy entusiasmado

-No, esas no Colin –dijo desesperado Ron - me refiero a las que acabas de tomar

-AH!...No lo sé, tal vez el sábado. Haré lo posible por tenerlas listas el sábado temprano, espérame en la Sala Comun y te las entrego – dijo Colin -.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias! Y nos vemos – Ron salió corriendo antes de que alguien empezara a preguntarse donde estaba -.

Simultáneamente a eso:

-Me gustas mucho Herrmione – dijo Víktor acercándose aun todavía mas -.

-Viktor….. – dijo Hermione mirando al chico -.

-Sí? – dijo él perdiendo la mirada en la de la castaña que tenía en frente -.

-Esto…- dijo perdiendo la voz repentinamente - _no esta bien_ – pensó- _no está bien, no está bien y no lo está. Qué hago aquí? No me gusta Víktor como él quisiera… pero tampoco lo quiero dejar… nos hemos vuelto amigos al fin y al cabo, pero sé que hay algo aquí que no está bien… lo presiento, lo siento, pero que haré? Odio tener sentimientos encontrados de esta manera!_

Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió como Víktor Krum entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y se las apretaba ligeramente al acercarse un poco más. Por un fugaz momento se imaginó ella que quien estaba allí a punto de besarla no era aquel joven sino otro muy distinto, alto, pelirrojo y de ojos tan azules como el mar, y cuando se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que ocurría, por fin aflojó el contacto terminando su frase

-Esto… no está bien…

-Lo siento Hermione! No fue mi intención – dijo el alumno de Dumstrang pensando que pudo haberse sobrepasado -.

-No, yo lo sé…..no es tu culpa Víktor, perdón pero… ya te he dicho que no es esto lo que quiero…

-Aún así… aprrecio mucho tu amistad Herrmione… - dijo Krum con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pero a la vez triste por el rechazo de la chica -.

-De verdad! Gracias Víktor! – dijo ella irguiéndose con la punta de sus pies y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - muchas gracias de verdad! Oye y está haciendo un poco de frío así que quisiera entrar, además mis amigos me están esperando – dijo Hermione levantándose -.

-Sí, esta bien, vamos! – le dijo Krum -.

Al llegar al castillo, Hermione trato de aparentar que nada extraordinario había pasado en su paseo con Krum además de una simple charla.

-Hola Hermione, que tal te fue con Krum? - preguntó Harry al verla subir con la gente que salía del Gran Comedor -.

-Bien – dijo sonriendo la castaña -. Bueno chicos estoy un poco cansada, Ginn me acompañas?- dijo la castaña mirando a la pelirroja con cara de que no era precisamente una opción para responder "no" -.

-Claro Herms, bueno chicos nos vemos mañana! – se despidió alegremente la chica -.

En el cuarto de las chicas:

-Herms, te pasa algo? – le preguntó Ginny a su amiga -.

-No….- después de unos segundos de pensar-. Es solo que no entiendo, es decir Víctor es tan caballeroso pero…..

-No entiendo muy bien lo que me tratas de decir Hermione, por que no me explicas desde el principio? – le dijo Ginn a Hermione mirándola -.

-Sabes? es que Víktor es un gran chico y me llevo muy bien con él…….Pero no puedo quererlo como él a mí, entiendes? – dijo Hermione con cara de lástima -.

-Está bien, pero a que viene esta conversación? – preguntó la Weasley, en realidad creía estar sospechando lo que le trataba de decir su amiga -.

-No te voy a negar que la compañía de Víktor en ese paseo me gustó, pero a la vez no me sentía cómoda…….y….luego el trató de…..besarme, pero no pude corresponderle y no se por que! Simplemente no pude… Quedé cómo una tonta delante de él! – dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza -.

-No, Hermione, no creo que él te haya visto como una tonta se ve que te respeta mucho y por eso no te forzó a nada, pero por qué no pudiste besarlo?

-No lo sé! Mi mente no estaba concentrada en eso…supongo – dijo Hermione un poco triste y luego… -.

-Bueno Herms tranquilízate, es solo un beso, no es gran cosa y además si no lo querías hacer pues menos mal que no lo hiciste no? – opinó Ginny dándole una palmada de comprensión en el hombro a Hermione -. Será mejor que descanses, mañana es viernes y luego tendrás todo el fin de semana para despejarte – le dijo Ginn con una sonrisa a la castaña -.además recuerda que tenemos el partido de Quiddich! Eso te animará

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias Ginny! – dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga -.

El viernes por la mañana, todos los alumnos protestaron por tener que volver a sus clases asignadas después de una buena noche de celebración

-Oh rayos! – dijo Dean Tomas desde su cama adoselada -.

-Sí ya te entiendo – dijo Seamus desde la suya - yo tampoco pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche

-Qué lástima que nuestra hora libre no es ahorita! – dijo Neville corriendo las cortinas

-Debieron dar el día libre… - dijo Harry saliendo todo despeinado de su cama- no crees Ron?

…

-Ron?- se acercó a su cama pero no había nadie allí - chicos han visto a Ron?

-Hola! –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo muy contento de los baños envuelto en una toalla y con el cabello todavía mojado- lindo día no?

-De que hablas! – dijo Seamus sorprendido - no me digas que pudiste dormir!

-Mejor que nunca! – dijo vistiéndose -.

-Ahora sí te volviste loco… - dijo Harry murmurando - qué se supone que es tan bueno?

-Mmm… noc, la comida ayer estuvo muy buena y ahora me espera un maravilloso desayuno – dijo abriendo la puerta - los veré en la clase de Flitwick!

-Y ahora que le dio? – dijo Neville mirando a Harry -.

-No tengo ni idea – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros -.

Pero mientras el pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras simplemente pensaba en lo que lo había hecho dormir tan plácidamente

_Si esas fotos son tan buenas como dijo Colin, de seguro implican que Krum está haciendo estiramientos o cosas raras cerca del campo de Quiddich o que cierta chica lo abofeteo jajaja! Sería muy bueno ver eso _– pensó el recordando el momento en que su amiga abofeteo a Malfoy – hoy será un día genial – dijo para sí mismo al entrar al Gran Comedor

-Ginny… - dijo Hermione mirando a la puerta - ese es tu hermano?

-Si es alto, feo y pelirrojo…mmmm sí – dijo ella sin siquiera voltear -.

-Segura? – preguntó aún muy insegura la castaña -.

-Me imagino, si ya Fred y George no están aquí debería ser él – dijo mientras volteaba hacia la puerta - eh… - se quedó sin habla -.

-Hola chicas, hola hermanita, hola Hermione! – dijo muy contento sirviéndose una tostada y comiéndosela allí delante de ellas -.Es un lindo día… creo que me iré ya, así podré dar un paseo antes de clases adiós! – y se fue igual de campante por la puerta -.

-Me asusta… - dijo Ginny todavía con la vista fija por donde salió -.

-Qué le sucede? – preguntó Hermione ya que nuca habia visto a su "amigo" tan feliz y la verdad es que no le quedaba nada mal esa felicidad en su rostro -.

-No tengo idea… - dijo Ginny por fin volteando a ver a la castaña - pero parece en verdad muy contento -.

-Sí pero….es extraño… hace unos días ni siquiera sonreía -.

-Me pregunto si Harry le habrá dado algo anoche – dijo Ginny pensativa y las dos empezaron a reír por el comentario -.

Esa tarde los integrantes del equipo de Quiddich debían entrenar para el juego que tendrían el día siguiente con Hufflepuff

En ese momento se encontraban todos dentro de los vestidores, que habían sido llenados de pósteres que mostraban a todo el equipo, después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento y Harry, el Capitán, les daba las últimas instrucciones antes de que se fueran a la Sala Común

-De verdad los debo felicitar porque ha sido una muy buena sesión – dijo entusiasmado Harry - si seguimos así Hufflepuff no podrá hacer nada mañana, Ron hiciste un trabajo genial, espero que sigas así mañana

-Claro! Por qué no debería? – dijo riéndose con los demás y saliendo de los vestidores

-Si hasta en las fotos estamos sonriendo todos como ahora, no hay nada que pueda salir mal – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le señalaba una a Harry -.

-Sí… aunque preferiría que ni siquiera me recordaras que están allí – dijo Harry medio sonriendo -.

-Haaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy! – dijo un pequeño joven castaño bajando por la explanada corriendo -.

-Oh no, allí viene Colin – dijo el ojiverde -.

-Harry! – dijo Colin tomando aire- que te parecieron las fotos? Te gustaron ah? Les gustó a los otros? Ah Harry?

-Sí Colin –dijo Harry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar - están muy bien gracias

Miró a Ron y éste le hizo una seña de que no había problema que lo vería luego en la Sala Común

-Oh Ron – dijo Colin mientras Harry se iba - De seguro estarán listas tus fotos mañana en la mañana, te las podría dar después del partido

-No! Dámelas antes del partido – dijo Ron enérgicamente -.

-Ehh… bueno está bien, no hay problema – dijo Colin mientras se daba vuelta para regresar al castillo -.

_Genial… mañana también será un día genial y necesito ver eso antes para tener aún más ánimos jajaja… _

El día del partido, todos bajaron con mucho entusiasmo al Gran Comedor y les deseaban suertes a los jugadores que pronto empezaron a bajar hacia el campo para colocarse respectivamente las túnicas Rojas y Amarillas

El ambiente en el vestidor de Gryffindor era muy animado pues sabían que tenían una victoria segura. De pronto llegó Colin Creveey preguntando por Ron Weasley y le entregó un sobre

Ron se alejó a un rincón y empezó a ver las fotos que Colin le había tomado a Krum dos noches atrás. En eso sonó un silbato que anunciaba que los equipos debían presentarse en el campo para dar comienzo al partido y Harry llamó al equipo para que salieran en fila, él de primero y Ron iba de último

Salieron los dos equipos y se dio comienzo al partido. Al transcurrir ya algunos minutos el marcador iba muy parejo por parte de los dos equipos. Los cazadores de Gryffindor hacían un excelente trabajo pero el guardián, Ron, no estaba jugando tan bien como en sus prácticas, parecía haber perdido todo el ánimo que tenía antes partido, notó Harry

De la nada empezaron a perder ventaja y Hufflepuff marcó unos cuantos puntos, debían encontrar la snitch para poder ganar el partido, y justo a tiempo la capturó Harry y bajó a tierra donde lo recibieron los fanáticos de rojo y dorado y el resto del equipo. Pero algo rondaba en su mente y no era precisamente que habían ganado… algo le había pasado a Ron y Harry quería saber que era, después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo debía ayudar. Pero luego de ver unas cuantas veces hacia todos lados se dio cuenta de que Ronald Weasley se había ido.

Después del partido en que casi lo arruina todo, Ron bajó de inmediato y sin siquiera acercarse a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo fue hacía los vestidores, donde solo fue a buscar el pequeño sobre que le habían dado antes del partido.

No quería pensar en nada pero su mente seguía perturbada, sólo quería estar solo, que nadie lo molestara ni que le hablaran, por eso no entró al castillo a celebrar con los demás, ni siquiera asistió al almuerzo, sólo se quedó por allí, rondando por los terrenos del castillo, de vez en cuando parándose debajo de alguna sombra.

Aquella tarde nadie sabía en donde se encontraba ni qué hacía, y no se sentía mal por eso, _mejor así_ – pensaba él. Cuando ya atardecía fue de nuevo al campo de Quiddich donde estuvo aquella mañana. Aún seguía con aquella capa roja puesta, pero no importaba, en ese momento poco le preocupaba. Simplemente fue hacia una de las gradas más altas, se sentó y sacó aquel sobre que llevaba dentro de la túnica y sacó una sola foto…la última foto.

En ella se veían dos jóvenes sentado uno al lado del otro. Un muchacho de pobladas cejas se acercaba lentamente a la joven castaña que tenía a su lado, le decía algo y le agarraba tiernamente las manos y se acercaba más a ella. Una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla y volvió a guardar aquella foto y simplemente se quedó allí pensando

_Por qué esto me ocurre a mí?... como pudiste hacerme esto Hermione…_

* * *

**No lloren por favor:,(... tendrá que comprenderlo algún día pero para eso continúen leyendo el fic jeje ; ) haremos lo posible y lo imposible por publicar el proximo cap pronto! y dejen sus tan preciados reviews: D**


	9. Dolido por la supuesta verdad

**Capitulo 9 **

**Hola Hoooooooooooooooooooooooola fanáticos, estamos de vuelta! ups sorry de nuevo por la tardanza pero aqui esta el esperado cap 9! recuerdan las fotos que por fin llegaron a las manos de Ron justo antes del partido de quiddich? bueno aquí veremos la reacción de él, les prometemos q es bueno y q lo que sigue sera muchiiiiiiiiisimo mejor

* * *

****Dolido por la supuesta verdad...**

El pelirrojo de verdad se sentía terrible, le había afectado mucho esa foto en particular, sentía un dolor mezclado con rabia. La última persona a la que quería ver era a su "amiga". Ron sabía que Hermione no tenía culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia por ella.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ginny, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común esperando ya un buen rato por Ron, pero él no había aparecido.

-Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Ron – dijo Harry decidido parándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado -.

-Nosotras te acompañamos – dijo Hermione acompañada de Ginny -.

-No, chicas no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos, dejen que yo vaya y ustedes se quedan aquí por si vuelve – dijo Harry y las dos asintieron con la cabeza -.

De vuelta a las cercanías del campo de Quidditch:

Ron seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo, no quería pensar en nada

RON! –Escuchó- RON!

Escuchó en la entrada del campo los gritos de su amigo Harry e inmediatamente limpió sus ojos que brillaban un poco debido a las lágrimas que sostenían –

…..Ron- dijo Harry después de llegar corriendo hasta la última grada, donde estaba sentado su amigo- estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y tomando aire pues había venido corriendo -.

-No tienen que preocuparse por mi, yo estoy muy bien – mintió el pelirrojo -.

-Pues no se nota! – indicó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo -….Oye Ron ¿Qué te paso en el partido? No parecías el mismo de ayer.

-Perdóname Harry, no volverá a pasar – le dijo Ron a Harry -.

-Esta bien Ron pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa es qué fue lo que te quitó las energías que tenías en la ultima práctica? – preguntó Harry preocupado mirando al pelirrojo -.

-No lo sé…….no sé que me pasó – dijo Ron recordando el momento en que vio por primera vez esa foto -. _Eres mi mejor amigo… pero no creo que entiendas esto –_ pensó

-Oye amigo enserio me preocupas –dijo Harry todavía mirando la cara de frustración y tristeza de Ron-

-Olvídalo Harry solo fue algo que recordé –dijo Ron levantándose- pero tranquilo ya lo superé! –dijo poniendo repentinamente una falsa cara de alegría- no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo, creo que ya es hora de la cena no?

-Bueno esta bien, vayamos al castillo ya es tarde y será mejor que descanses, en verdad no te ves nada bien -.

-Tranquilo, enserio ya no hay ningún problema amigo

Los dos chicos fueron hasta el castillo y pasaron por las cocinas a recoger un bocadillo. Al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron al mismo tiempo

-Ron, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti – dijo su hermana -.

-Sí Ron¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Hermione con cara de mucha preocupación-.

El chico miró tan fríamente a la castaña que ésta se quedó perpleja, nunca había visto esa mirada a en Ron. El ojiazul subió rápidamente las escaleras, si se quedaba un rato mas cerca de Hermione era capaz de soltar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento de ella, al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras pensaba: _"no puedo creer que sea tan hipócrita, __"Sí Ron¿donde estabas?"_ _cualquiera dice que le importo mucho!"_

Harry se quedó un poco mas atrás que Ron mientras se despedía de las chicas sin tener una excusa para la actitud de su amigo.

El pelirrojo llegó a la habitación y arrojo las fotos en su baúl y lo cerró de un solo golpe. Para cuando Harry llegó al cuarto, Ron estaba poniéndose su pijama, Harry pensó seriamente en tratar de seguir una conversación con el ojiazul pero al final decidió que no era el mejor momento y simplemente le deseó buenas noches y lo dejó dormir.

Ron tardó un poco en dormirse porque no dejaba de pensar en esas fotos sobre todo en la última que había visto pero decidió que mejor dejaba de pensar en eso y terminó por dormirse.

A las dos de la mañana se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería la tarea de olvidar eso, esas imágenes lo perseguían en sus sueños así que sin hacer ruido fue hasta la ventana y contempló la luna durante un largo rato pensando:

_Parece que todos se preocuparon mucho, a pesar de las muchas cosas malas que dicen de mí sí se preocupan… Harry, mi mejor amigo siempre pendiente fue a ver que me ocurría. Ginny siempre me molesta pero se nota que es mi hermana, estaba realmente preocupada. Y Hermio… no quiero ni recordar la cara que puso, tenía una cara de preocupación como si me hubiese muerto o algo así pero seguro pensaba que me enteré de lo que ocurrió entre ella y "vicky". No lo soporto! No lo soportooooooooooo. Creen que no tengo sentimientos y sin embargo mírenme… Sí Ron Weasley esta llorando! Lástima que todos piensen que esto es imposible, aquí tendrían una buena prueba. Pero a "ella" no le puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, seguro terminaré más herido que antes, tendré que actuar normal, como siempre. –_ y con esa última afirmación fue hasta su cama, donde volvía a tener todas las fotos que le dio Colin y se durmió de inmediato

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó de último como era costumbre y Neville, Dean y Seamus que ya estaban casi de salida les extraño esto ya que el día anterior Ron había sido el primero en estar listo. Cuando Harry salió del baño, despertó a Ron y este se paró de mala gana y después de ser zarandeado por su amigo un par de minutos entró al baño

Harry ya estaba listo, pero decidió esperar a su amigo, recordando muy felizmente que ese día era tenía DCAO se tiró a la cama de Ron recostándose sobre su almohada pensando en lo que harían en clase y las sesiones del ED. Sintió que se había acostado sobre algo así que se levantó y vio una especie de papel aunque no se sentía como el papel ordinario, agarró uno le dio la vuelta y se quedó pasmado

"No puede ser, no creo que Ron se haya atrevido a……….espiar a Hermione la noche anterior!" Harry siguió viendo el resto de las fotos hasta que observó la mas importante "Krum y Hermione besandose?..." Eso no le convencía a Harry, no creía que su amiga se hubiese besado con Krum no creía que ese fuera el estilo de Hermione

Harry tenía aun las fotos en las manos cuando Ron salió del baño, miró al recién bañado Ron con cara cuestionante y aún con las fotos en la mano, se veía claramente la última foto que había visto

-Ehhh…..Harry….. _Rayos! Las deje afuera! –_pensó

-Ron que es esto? No puedo creer que….. – Ron no lo dejo terminar -.

-Como te atreves? No tienes derecho a registrar mis cosas! – le grito el pelirrojo enfadado y le arrebato las fotos de la mano a Harry y las tiró dentro del baúl -.

-Oye Ron clámate simplemente me acosté en tu cama y las encontré además ¿qué esperabas? Será que acaso es normal para tí tener fotos tiradas en tu cama – le gritó explicando Harry -.

-No me importa!. Debiste dejarlas allí…… Es mas ni siquiera debiste haber tocado mi cama!- ahora fue Harry quien no dejó terminar a Ron -.

-Fue por eso que estabas tan mal ayer verdad?

-No se de que estas hablando – dijo Ron buscando su túnica -.

-Creo que sí lo sabes, es por eso que ayer jugaste tan mal y desapareciste después del partido

-Claro que no! Es simplemente porque……porque jugué mal y casi perdimos por mi culpa

-No me mientas! como te atreviste a espiar a nuestra amiga! – le llamo la atención el ojiverde -.

-Ella no es mi amiga! – le gritó Ron a Harry -.

-Ah claro ya se, tus charlas con Colin….él fue quien tomo estas fotos verdad?. No entiendo como pudiste llegar al punto de espiar a Hermione es que qué te tiene que importar el hecho de que ella ande con Viktor o con quien sea?

-Bueno…..- empezó Ron peinándose – ella es mi amiga y simplemente no me gusta que ese vicky la esté rondando, la estoy protegiendo nada más – sentenció Ron mientras buscaba sus pergaminos y sus libros. -.

-Ron…..me acabas de decir que ella es no es tu amiga y ahora si me dices que lo es, no te entiendo!. Además creo que la estas sobreprotegiendo demasiado, es decir yo también soy su amigo pero no me afecta tanto todo lo que haga y con quien salga!

-Estas exagerando! - le dijo Ron -.

-No, Ron el que exagera aquí eres tu – le dijo Harry a Ron señalándolo con un dedo -.

-Ya me voy, voy a llegar tarde a clase y no quiero que por mi culpa Binns nos quite puntos – Ron había dado la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para zafarse de la situación

Ron bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Harry no pudo seguir la discusión así que no le quedó mas que ir a clases.

Al llegar a clase de Binns, el fantasma le quito 20 puntos a Gryffindor por la tardanza de Harry y Ron. Ron se sentó un poco lejos de Harry durante esa clase y Hermione lo notó, y por primera vez vieron a Ron tan atento a una clase

La siguiente clase era de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lógica esa era mejor clase que la anterior así que todo estuvo más animado aunque eso no hizo que mejorara el aire de tensión que había entre los dos amigos

Empezó muy animada la clase. La profesora Tonks, con su cabello de un rojo muy parecido al de los Weasley y amarrado en una larga trenza atrajo la atención de todos los alumnos hasta una gran jaula que se encontraba encima de su escritorio

Los que se encontraba adelante enseguida se espantaron y los de los puestos traseros se acercaban para ver su contenido. Resultaba ser pequeños y malévolos duendecillos de Cornualles, exactamente los mismos que destruyeron el aula cuando estaban en segundo y les daba clases el profesor Lockhart

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! –exaclamó Dean al ver el contenido de la jaula

Muchos, aunque no gritaban, estaban seguramente pensando lo mismo que Dean

-Bueno ya chicos –dijo la Profesora- entiendo que han tenido malas experiencias con estos pequeños demonios –dijo haciéndole una mueca cariñosa a los duendecillos, cosa que ellos ni hicieron a cambio- pero creo que ya están listos para enfrentárseles de nuevo y demostrar sus habilidades

Los alumnos seguían asustados y no parecían querer continuar la lección entonces la profesora volvió a hablar:

-Oigan chicos no parecen los mismos de los que me hablaba el Profesor Lupin –dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre- él me dice que ustedes trabajaban perfectamente bien con criaturas mágicas y que no creía que hubiese problema enfrentándolos de nuevo a estos… y además pensaba que con sus prácticas privadas de defensa el año pasado estarían dispuestos a aceptar el reto

En cuanto dijo eso todos se miraron unos a otros y quedó claro que ya no tenían miedo, querían volver a demostrar que estaban capacitados para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, eso sería una simple práctica. Harry que veía a todos sus compañeros se sintió muy orgulloso de ver el cambio

-Preparen las varitas que los voy a soltar! –gritó Tonks desde el escritorio

Todos se prepararon… ALLA VAN!

Salieron duendecillos por todos lados, volaban, corrían, saltaban, hacían de todo para esquivar los diferentes hechizos que lanzaron los alumnos la primera vez, pero luego su puntería dejó de fallar y los duendecillos empezaron a caer poco a poco

Ya no había alumnos colgados de las lámparas, ni estaba el profesor escondido debajo del escritorio como en segundo año, todos demostraban saber lo que hacían para defenderse

Neville demostró todo el valor que obtuvo en el departamento de misterios, estaba demostrando que era como sus padres. Ron también lo estaba haciendo excepcional, parecía haber olvidado el pequeño incidente de la mañana y poner todo su empeño en eso. Los demás alumnos a veces tenían sus tropiezos pero en general estaban todos muy bien.

De la nada, Hermione empezó a perseguir un pequeño duendecillo que por un momento la haló por los cabellos y empezó a correr por toda el aula. Lo persiguió hasta un armario grande que se encontraba al final del salón. El duendecillo le sacó la lengua y empezó a golpear el armario, el cual se movió violentamente y antes de que se abrieran sus puertas de par en par lo último que se llegó a ver fue un letrero que decia: "Peligro BOGGART"

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Hermione en cuanto un mortífago, todo vestido de negro y con una máscara rota que mostraba su cara surcada de cicatrices salió del armario, la atrapó y la levantó del suelo sin dejar siquiera que hiciera algún conjuro

En cuanto se escuchó su grito muchos voltearon y se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, alguien de entre los demás corrió enseguida hacía donde se encontraba ella

Harry escuchó el grito de su amiga y enseguida corrió hacia donde se encontraba atrapada por el mortífago, pero ya alguien había empezado a correr hacía ella, un muchacho alto y pelirrojo. Ron miró a Harry mientras corría, y Harry, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hizo, se detuvo, y vio como Ron seguía corriendo para ayudar a su amiga. Parece que en esa simple mirada, Ron le dijo a su amigo lo que quería en ese momento de él "_Dejámelo a mí"_

Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraba el mortífago del rostro desfigurado sujetando a Hermione. Ella lo miraba aterrorizada, se le notaba en el rostro, pero el mortífago la tenía muy bien sujeta y ninguno de sus frenéticos movimientos le hacía ni un leve daño

Pero Ron no se quedó allí parado esperando a que alguien más hiciera el trabajo

_Petríficul totalus!_ Gritó apuntando hacía el mortífago. Este cayó al suelo con Hemione encima la cual se zafó enseguida de sus brazos y corrió hacia Ron. El mortífago recuperó la movilidad rápidamente y en cuanto estuvo en pie Ron lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez haciendo que quedara sujeto firmemente por unas cuerdas. Éste en cuanto vio directamente a Ron sonrió con su desfigurado rostro y empezó a cubrirse de arañas

-Es un Boggart! –chilló Hermione horrorizada viendo a Ron

_-Ridíkulus! –_ gritó Ron con una furia contenida y enseguida las arañas se precipitaron al suelo, al parecer con las patas todas atadas en el aire y la capucha cubrió totalmente el rostro del mortífago

_-Desmaius! –_gritó por último, haciendo que el cuerpo encapuchado entrara nuevamente al armario, el cual se cerró dejando ver de nuevo el letrero de "Peligro BOGGART"

Se hizo un silencio. Nadie reía, nadie hacía ningún sonido, los duendecillos también parecían haber dejado de destruir el salón. Todos miraban a Ron, en su rostro se notó durante ese momento una gran furia, una furia impresionante que ya había empezado a desaparecer de su expresión

Tonks fue la primera en hablar:

-Increíble, excelente Weasley! La casa Gryffindor merece al menos 20 puntos por ese increíble acto de valentía! De verdad te felicito, los felicito a todos en verdad porque han acabado con todos los duendecillos de una manera formidable, Dumbledore será notificado de lo avanzado que va este curso, debe estar orgulloso

Todos se sonrieron y empezaron de nuevo a hablar animadamente comentando todo lo que habían hecho para deshacerse de los duendecillos. Enseguida sonó la campana y todos salieron del aula hacia los terrenos

Ron no había vuelto a hablar con sus amigos después del incidente en clase pero al salir no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Hermione la cual, a su ves también lo buscaba, pero él solo agachó la cabeza y salió del aula…

Al terminar la clase tuvieron un par de minutos libres pero Harry por más que trató de buscar a Ron para aclarar lo que había pasado en la mañana no lo encontró

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña a Harry viendo que este buscaba a alguien entre la multitud de alumnos -.

-Nada solo estoy buscando a Ron – dijo Harry siguiendo en su búsqueda pero luego continúo – es que desde lo que pasó esta mañana………… - el ojiverde hizo un silencio inmediato

-¿Qué pasó esta mañana? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido Hermione -.

-Eh…nada es solo que Ron se levantó un poco de mal humor

-Ah con razón vi esta mañana cierto distanciamiento entre ustedes dos, eso si es realmente extraño. Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, ya va a empezar la clase

-Sí bueno adelántate tu, yo buscaré a Ron para que no llegue tarde a clases

Harry no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a su amigo, ya que estaba cerca del lago

-Ah, así que aquí estas. Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clase de Hagrid – dijo el ojiverde haciendo un ademán con la mano -.

-No me importa!. Además que haces aquí! Déjame solo! – dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido -.

-No, no lo haré Ron tu eres mi mejor amigo. Mira hagamos una cosa, si quieres no hablaremos del tema está bien?. Pero sabes que detesto pelearme contigo…..Además con quien voy a jugar ajedrez mágico – dijo Harry -.

-Mejor dicho con quien vas a perder en el ajedrez mágico? – dijo Ron sonriendo -.

-Bueno sí, tienes razón – dijo Harry levantando los hombros – Bueno ya vámonos – indicó el pelinegro dándole un codazo a Ron -.

Los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo a la clase de Hagrid, estaban jadeando ya que habían corrido hasta allá. La clase era con un espécimen llamado escarbuto tentacular, era una nueva especie que se había descubierto así que Hagrid estaba muy emocionado de presentársela a los alumnos aunque ellos no sentían esa misma emoción

-Hola chicos! Les presentó a un Escarbuto tentacular!. Como podrán observar tiene un tentáculo bastante flexible, su arma eficaz es un polvo que hecha para atontar a su enemigo y luego chuparle todas las energías vitales – dijo el semigigante con un brillo en los ojos de fascinación al decir esto -.

-Todavía no logro entender la emoción de Hagrid al presentarnos a sus criaturas cada año – dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco ya que la apariencia de esta especie no era nada agradable -.

-Bueno pero debemos admitir que a pesar de ser un poco extrañas sus clases son unas de las más amenas que dan en este colegio – dijo el ojiverde viendo como la rara especie retorcía su tentáculo apretando la mano de Hagrid -. Aunque realmente de todas las que hemos tenido en esta mañana me quedo con las criaturas de Tonks – dijo Harry con la misma cara de asco que ponían sus dos amigos -.

-Yo no… -dijo Hermione con un suspiro nervioso- en verdad me asusté mucho con el boggart-mortífago

Volteó enseguida para decirle algo a Ron y se dio cuenta que él también la estaba viendo, pero su mirada era tan fría y a la vez tan triste que ella se quedó callada y no le dijo nada. Él desvió su mirada y tampoco dijo nada, aún seguía dolido

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y los tres chicos se encontraron con Ginny en el comedor

-Hola chicos! Que tal su clase?

-Bueno además de conocer una de las tantas criaturas raras de Hagrid no paso mas nada – dijo Ron con una cara de cansancio a la vez que se sentaba -.

-Si realmente es increíble cuando una piensa que Hagrid no puede tener algo mas extravagante, pues uno se da cuenta de que si…. – dijo Harry -.

-Bueno pero aun así lo queremos – sonrió Ginny -.

-A mi me gustó más la clase de Tonks…. – empezó a decir la castaña -. Es que…

-Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos a clase de Herbología – dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione -.

Ginny se quedó perpleja por la actitud de su hermano, pero Hermione le aseguró con la mirada que luego le explicaría todo lo que sabía y lo que había ocurrido

Los chicos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a los invernaderos. Al llegar la Profesora Sprout saludo a toda la clase y dijo que ese dia trabajarían con un tipo de planta muggle llamadas Plantas Carnívoras

Aunque para la mayor parte de los que estaban en esa clase era algo nuevo, para Hermione no lo era en absoluto, era algo en lo que podía destacarse aun mas por ser algo de su mundo (antes de saber que era bruja y que estudiaría en Hogwarts) lo que implico varias participaciones de Hermione durante la clase aportando un total de 35 puntos para Gryffindor.

Al salir del invernadero y dirigirse a la ultima clase del día, la mayoría comentaban animados que realmente era un alivio terminar el día, pero mas para Ron teniendo en cuenta que no habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Al llegar a la clase de Transformaciones, no fue nada entretenida y de hecho fue la que Harry y Ron vieron que pasaba más lentamente.

Al salir faltaba una hora para la cena así que Harry y Ron fueron a jugar ajedrez mágico, Hermione fue a la biblioteca como de costumbre. La chica agarró uno de los libros y empezó a pasar las hojas pero realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba escrito en ellas, ella solo pensaba:

"_No entiendo, la actitud de Ron a veces cambia tan repentinamente…". La mayoría de de las veces su ojos me transmiten un sentimiento calido aunque el no se de cuenta de eso pero a veces... puede controlar ese sentimiento y permite que la rabia se refleje en sus ojos…….esos ojos azules que siempre tengo que evitar para no decirle lo que siento en un grito…"_ – la pobre chica derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla y caía en una de las páginas del libro que aparentemente leía -.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor:

-Oye Ron no has estado muy concentrado hoy… -dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo disimuladamente mientras acomodaba las piezas en el tablero-.

-Ah….te parece?...no… es solo que tu has mejorado – dijo Ron fingiendo una sonrisa -.

-No Ron, no lo creo, sabes que he hecho jugadas muy malas y tu no las has aprovechado-Harry sospechaba que eso se debía al problema que habían tenido en la mañana gracias a unas dichosas fotos pues aunque eso ya lo tenían solucionado ellos dos no todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre Ron y Hermione-.

-Bueno tal vez es porque estoy muriendo de hambre así que por qué mejor no vamos bajando – dijo Ron levantándose y haciendo a Harry un ademán con la mano -.

-Ehh…claro si – Harry bajo junto con Ron, a pesar de la excusa que su amigo le había dado realmente no se sentía satisfecho -.

En el comedor se encontraron con Gin y Hermione que ya estaban sentadas hablando

-Hola, que hacían? – Preguntó la castaña a Harry pero a la vez mirando la actitud nada alegre de Ron -.

-Mmmmm…. nada en especial solo jugando ajedrez – dijo Harry sirviéndose un poco de ensalada -.

-Que raro, no me sorprende – dijo Hermione sonriendo -.

-Si bueno, lo raro es que Ron no estaba nada concentrado en el juego a pesar de que igual me ganó, por poco le ganaba yo – inquirió Harry, esto provocó una mirada de extrañeza de Hermione y de Ginny hacia el pelirrojo y este a su vez le metió un codazo a Harry en la costilla -.

-Aja! así que mi hermanito esta perdiendo su talento – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su cara -.

-Callate Ginny! – grito Ron con mirada asesina -.

-Bueno este….y tu que hacías Hermione? – preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema de conversa rápidamente antes de que se formara un discusión -.

-Pues yo nada en especial tampoco solo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo – respondió su amiga llevándose a la boca un trozo de carne –

-"_Que raro, no me sorprende"_ – murmuró Ron, Hermione se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido -.

-Bueno Ginny, el miércoles hay practica de Quidditch, el sábado tenemos partido contra Slytherin – dijo Harry sonriéndole a la pelirroja -.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes capitán allí estaré! – dijo Ginny sonriendo, cerrando los ojos. Harry se sonrojo ante este comentario o………tal vez lo hizo por la cara de niña de 5 años que tenia la Weasley que le pareció mas linda de lo normal……… -.

-Y Ron… -Empezó a decir Harry- espero que hayas empezado a hacer algo para…

-Sí Harry! –dijo Ron cortándolo rápidamente antes de que terminara- ya me encargaré de eso

Las chicas se miraron sospechosamente.

Terminaron de cenar y las chicas se fueron inmediatamente a su habitación

Hermione le relató a Ginny todo lo que había ocurrido en la clase de DCAO. Ella quedó estupefacta cuando le contó la manera en que su querido hermano la salvó del boggart-mortífago

-Wow! –dijo ella todavía sorprendida cuando Hermione terminó- asombroso! En verdad no me habría esperado eso

-Sí…-dijo ella- en verdad yo me esperaba que él tuviera talento pero no lo había demostrado aún

Ginny la miró de manera extraña, como intentando saber qué pensaba su amiga castaña

-Ya veo… -dijo Ginny- mejor te dejó un rato sola para que pienses –y dicho esto se fue del dormitorio

Y así hizo Hermione, se sentó junto a su ventana, pensando por qué Ron reaccionaba de esa manera pero profundamente agradecida por lo que había hecho aquella mañana. Pero él parecía no querer saber lo que ella pensaba, parecía no querer escuchar su agradecimiento, ni querer verla a los ojos. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y al voltear vio a alguien en la ventana

Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo, ya sabía qué debía hacer

* * *

**Bueno... otro final intrigante para este cap... esperamos sus opiniones, comentarios o cualquier cosa q nos quieran decir para mejorar el fic o algo que les gustaría ver. Prometemos un excelente capitulo 10 y esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro fic hasta este momento ; ) los esperamos en el próximo! y sigan leyendo!**


End file.
